36 Hours
by lancer1993
Summary: How quickly things can change, what did happen after Luke and Lorelai kissing in the final? This is just one story trying to fill the gaps left by the show.
1. The Kiss

A/N So we missed a lot after Luke and Lorelai kissed at the Bon Voyage Party so this is my take on what happened next.

**Chapter 1 – The Kiss**

Lorelai didn't know if she was dreaming again, it had been a recurring theme over the last few weeks. She would be kissing Luke, feeling his soft lips on hers once again as they held each other tight, not wanting to let go. But it would always end the same way, when she woke up alone once again. In the bed that Luke had made for them, a bed now much too big for one person. Apart from the chuppah, still in her front yard it was the only thing she keep that Luke had made, not including the very house she slept in.

She continued to kiss not wanting this moment to end even if it was just a dream. Rory would be leaving her soon, she had a plan to following her around the country, a plan, which was becoming more and more appealing every day she remained with her dreams unfulfilled. Divorced and single again, the cats would be arriving next week.

Then there is was, once again the kissing had ended but Lorelai kept he eyes closed. She didn't want this to be over. She didn't want to wake up alone again. After a moment Lorelai could fell it was different this time, show didn't feel the bed on her back, but hands. Hands holding her tight, this was no dream. She moaned as she felt the hands pressing on her back and slowly rubbing her neck.

"Lorelai," a familiar deep voice broke the silence.

Slowly opening her eyes, it was night and she was not in her room. More importantly Luke was just inches from her face, smiling back.

"Is this a dream?" Lorelai asked slowly.

Luke slowly moved his head side to side, "No," he answered softly.

"What happened?"

"We kissed." Luke answered.

"I thought you were a dream," Lorelai smiled.

They looked at each other for what could have been hours, lost in the moment. Both enjoying the contact, as if they we alone in the world and half the town was not just across the square yards away.

"We need to talk," Luke said letting his hold on Lorelai go before quickly talking hold of her hand.

They made their way to the bench seat, just outside the diner. Not letting go as they sat they looked at each other for a few moments with no gap between them.

"So what does this mean?" Lorelai asked first.

Luke eyes moved from Lorelai's face and down to their hands before speaking, "I don't know, I'm not sure how I feel about, it…" he said looking back up to Lorelai, "But I do know I never stopped loving you," Luke admitted sheepishly.

Lorelai smiled, she was relieved they were on the same page, "Luke I know I can't take back what happened, between us and I don't expect you to forgive me…"

Luke cut her off, "Lorelai we were both to blame."

Lorelai was confused, "So what happened?" She asked.

"I don't know, we messed up I guess," Luke said lost for a real answer.

"I think we suck at communicating. I mean we were friends for so long and able to tell each other things but we knew where to draw the line. I don't think we even moved on from that line," Lorelai said the words making sense in her head.

"Lorelai I'm sorry for what I said, on the street and in the frozen food aisle," he could still hearing the words he spoke, running through his mind every night he was alone, '_I don't care if he is. I mean, you know you can date whoever or whatever you want. I couldn't care less. I'm fine.' _the words killing him a little more each time he thought about them.

"You were upset Luke, I get that now," Lorelai said looking at the face she missed.

"I didn't mean it. I wasn't fine. I did care. I still care for you Lorelai," Luke's eyes tearing up, "It was a big deal and I didn't want to go back to being just your coffee guy. It just killed me seeing you standing there. I wanted to take you in my arms again and make it all better. Make all the bad go away, but I couldn't move. I was frozen to the spot in the aisle with the thoughts of what had happened to us," Luke ranted, "I just wondered how much I must have hurt you for you to got to him. And I didn't want to do that any more, hurt you."

"I'm so sorry I went to Chris, you have no idea how sorry I am that it happened. It still hurts to think about how much I screwed up that night, one night. I never meant to hurt you," she said her eyes heavy with tears.

"I know that now," Luke added in a soft tone.

"Oh Luke," Lorelai said leaning in she touched his face, drawing him closer for a kiss, "Its over now."

"Over?" Luke asked concerned pulling back.

"Me and Chris, not me and you," she added quickly.

"Good," Luke grinned back with relief.

"I know part of me wanted it to work with Chris, but deep down I knew it never would. We wanted different things and in the end I realized the only thing we had in common was Rory, and I was holding onto some adolescent dream, which had long ended. That's not enough to stay married to someone you don't love… Not the way I love you," Lorelai babbled smiling at Luke.

Luke nodded with a smile through the stubble she missed as they both looked over to Rory dancing with Jackson.

"I'm going to miss her," Lorelai said not breaking her stare.

"Me too," Luke said resting their heads together.

"You know I'll be here for you," Luke added.

"Good," Lorelai responded with a grin, "You may have noticed I don't do too well on my own," she added with a chuckle before leaning over and kissing Luke again before looking at him.

Looking into each others eyes they moved closer to close, Luke smiled before their locked lips again. This time it was deeper, more passionate, something they both missed and craved. Their hands started to wander, Luke finding his way under her top, touching the bare skin he missed, "Lorelai," he panted her name.

Her hands run up Luke's leg and inner thigh, "Oh Luke!" she giggled feeling something in his pants.

Luke smiled back, "I've got something for you."

"I bet you do!" Lorelai returned.

"Dirty!" Luke chuckled, "But not that," he said sitting back on the bench to pull something from the front pocket of his jeans.

"You got me something?" Lorelai asked with a playful giggle.

"Liz made it for you," Luke responded pulling out a long pink box.

Lorelai was not convinced, "She did?"

"Liz said she was thinking of you, when she made it," Luke added.

"Un-Ha," Lorelai nodding as she quickly opened the box.

"I got it at the same time as Rory's graduation earrings," Luke said.

"Oh it's beautiful," Lorelai gushed looking at the necklace.

"Here allow me," Luke offered to help Lorelai put it on.

Lorelai turned holding her hair. Luke felt his heart race as he brushed a few stray hairs aside before fastening the small clasp.

Lorelai turned back to Luke who was in awe, "Perfect, she said looking at the necklace."

"You are," Luke said as he was drawn to her lips once again.

They kissed not wanting the night to end as they renewed their friendship but they are more than friends again.

After a few moments they could here some grumbling from the party, faintly hearing someone complain the fire was almost out.

"Come on, we better get back," Luke said gesturing to the party.

They stood up together finally separating as Luke headed to the bag of lump charcoal for the fire.

He bent down to pick it up before heading back to the gathering, Lorelai smile increased as she felt Luke reach for her hand.

None of this went unnoticed by the gathering but no one said a word, know Luke could probably kill them with the bag of charcoal.

Lorelai couldn't keep the smile off her face as Luke handed her a plate stacked with her favorite barbeque foods, Lorelai finding a table not to far away, just the right distance to keep an eye on Luke.

"How's it going?" Rory said snapping her mother out of the trance as she sat down at the table.

"What?" Lorelai asked not hearing the question.

"I just asked how it was going," Rory slowly repeated.

"Better than I thought," Lorelai answered still smiling and unable to break away from looking at Luke for more than a few moments as she ate.

"So how was it?" Rory asked, looking at here mother.

Lorelai couldn't hide her feelings, "How did you know?"

"Mom you made-out with him in the middle off the street," Rory pointed out, "So how was it?"

"It was Luke," Lorelai gushed, "You know he stayed up all night to give you the perfect Bon Voyage party," Lorelai told her daughter.

"Luke, wow that's… that's just like him," Rory replied looking around in wonder.

"He did all this just for you, so of course I had to thank him," she giggled.

"Maybe I should give him a thank you kiss as well," Rory joked.

"Keep your hands off my man," Lorelai said vigorously but with a smile, "So how would you like a home cooked meal in the morning, all your favorite foods and the coffee you love?" Lorelai asked.

"You're going to cook?" Rory replied skeptical.

"God no," Lorelai answered.

"Then Luke's, but we need to get to the airport really early and he won't be open," Rory noted.

"I think I have some leverage there," Lorelai smugly smiled.

TBC…

A/N Okay let me know what you think. I do have other chapters written, just proofing them as I don't have a beta reader.


	2. The Breakfast

A/N thanks for the feedback, this fic will be short, just 6 or so chapters and as the title suggests it covers just 36 hours from the time of the kiss.

**Chapter 2 – The Breakfast**

The following morning the girls arrived early, Lorelai parked the Jeep turning off the engine as they looked over to see Luke busy behind the counter in the dimly lit dinner.

"Coffee!" Lorelai exclaimed looking at Rory.

"Sounds like a plan," Rory added as they unbuckled and made their way to the diner.

Lorelai rattled on the door, even though Luke was clearly on his way to open it, "Come on Luke, two Lorelai's in desperate need for caffeine!"

"Keep you pants on," Luke said pretending to be annoyed as he unlocked the door, holding it open as they entered.

Rory went to the table first as Lorelai whispered to Luke, "I better, I think I forgot to put on any underwear this morning, want to check?" she said with a grin.

"Geez," Luke said now slightly distracted as he closed the door, "Just sit down," he added pointing to their table.

Rory rolled her eyes as Lorelai giggled and they sat down.

"So two coffees?" Luke asked as he came back to the table with the fresh pot and two large cups.

"Mmm. The coffee smells good," Rory said drinking some of the dark liquid.

"Hello, old friend," Lorelai added picking up her cup.

"How is it?" Luke asked with a smile.

"Your first pot is always your best," Lorelai added taking a mouthful of her favorite beverage.

Lorelai couldn't stop grinning at Luke, who just smiled back. They ordered some eggs, bacon, hash browns and pancakes to tide themselves over while they talked. Lorelai looking back at Luke every so often to make sure it was not a dream and also to make sure the food was coming.

"What's taking so long?" Lorelai questioned as she got up from the table.

"I told you it's coming," Luke said working at the stove.

"But we're hungry!" Lorelai pouted now standing at the doorway.

"I'll never understand how you do that," Luke said turning down the heat on the hotplate before turning to Lorelai.

"Well you're not me," she said greeting Luke with a morning kiss.

"Thanks God for that, I can barely tolerate the second hand coffee on your lips I don't think I could keep up with your daily coffee intake requirements," Luke chuckled leaning in for a second taste.

"But look how you come back for seconds," she smiled back.

"So how are you?" Luke asked as he placed one hand on her side as Lorelai playfully toyed with her new necklace and smiled back.

"I'll be okay now," she said leaning in for another kiss.

Luke indulging her for a moment as their lips met, before pulling back, "This is not sanitary," he whispered.

"And it's slowing the cooking process," Lorelai returned putting one hand on Luke's chest.

"I'll be right out with the first course," he reminded her before taking Lorelai's hand and kissing it.

Lorelai felt a slight shiver with the kiss and blushed as she returned to her daughter, picking up the pot of coffee as she passed the coffee station.

"What happened?" Rory asked as Lorelai sat.

"Nothing happened," she said, but Rory wasn't convinced, "Well nothing dirty," Lorelai added.

"Not yet," Rory smugly said hiding behind her coffee cup.

"Stop that," Lorelai pretended to slap Rory from across the table.

The girls giggled as Luke approached with a stack of pancakes on one large plate, "Bacon and eggs will be ready in five minutes, I thought this might tide you over till then…" Luke said noticing the coffee pot in Lorelai's hand, "Did you pour your own coffee?"

Lorelai brushed him off, putting the pot down, "Join us," Lorelai said touching Luke's hand.

"It's either me or more food?" Luke replied dryly as he looked at her hand on his.

The girls looked at each other, "Food first," They quickly replied together.

"But next course bring back something healthy for yourself and join us please," Lorelai begged with pouting eyes Luke could not resist.

"I'll be back in four minutes," Luke replied softly.

Lorelai joined Rory in sharing the pancakes.

She was torn about the possibilities with Luke now they were more than just friends again. How quick should they move things along? Should they wait and not jump back into bed? Should they make it official or keep Taylor and the town out of their private lives? So many questions, they would have to talk some more later as the next few hours her focus would be on Rory who would be off to her new job soon enough and by night fall Rory would be several states away, in a whole other time zone.

A few minutes later Luke bought out the rest of the food, the girls had pushed another table up to theirs to Luke's annoyance but they needed the space for the additional plates and Luke. He sat down with his orange juice, high fiber cereal and a grapefruit half, amusing Lorelai.

"Grapefruit?" Lorelai asked.

"I heard it was good for you," Luke said cutting out the first spoonful.

"Luke did you know Grandpa has half a grapefruit every morning?" Rory asked.

Luke nodded as they ate, sharing stories and catching up on what had been missed in the last year. Luke opened up about April making it clear that Lorelai should have been a part of their life and would be from now on. Rory promised to stay in touch with April and would exchange email addresses. Lorelai managed to talk Luke in to getting a wireless connection for the diner for a computer he didn't have so Lorelai could use her laptop when she needed to stay over at the diner or just when she came in for lunch.

After they finished eating enough to feed a normal family, Lorelai went to freshen up leaving Luke and Rory to clean up the table, "Just pile the dishes in the sink, Caesar can do them when he gets in," Luke said as they entered the kitchen.

"You got it Luke," Rory said cheerfully.

"The way your mother cleaned her plate they almost don't need washing," Luke said dryly as he placed the last of the dishes in the now half full sink.

"I think it's to reduce the number of plates that need cleaning at home," Rory added.

"I thought she liked washing?" Luke asked.

"She likes it in theory or when she is mad, why do you think we come here so much?" Rory said before turning to leave the kitchen, at the room she turned back, "Hey Luke."

"Yes Rory," Luke responded as he wiped his hands.

"Don't let Mom mess it up this time," she said looking back at Luke from the doorway.

"It wasn't her fault," Luke said softly.

"Luke," Rory said almost in the same way as her mother had the night before.

After a brief pause Luke continued, "Okay she wasn't the only one at fault… Rory I'm sorry we put you through this. Having your father back then gone again."

Rory stepped closer to Luke, "That wasn't your fault…"

"But…" Luke tried to say.

"No buts. It was Dad being dad, he jumped in too soon and while I might have liked the idea I could see Mom was hiding something," Rory continued, "She was never over you. She told me about the supermarket and how she wanted you to say something, to end the bad dream nightmare she was in but you didn't. She understood why you didn't Luke, but that didn't make it any easier. She cried for most of that night and couldn't sleep for the next week," Rory almost crying herself as she told Luke.

Luke closed the gap and Rory lent against Luke sobbing, "It's okay, it will be alright," Luke said unsure what to do. Luke patted Rory's back the head before she pulled back wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry," she said through the tears, "Just promise to take care of her Luke."

Luke nodded, "I'll do my best, but can I call you if I need help?"

Rory let out a small laugh, "Sure… anytime," Rory finished clearing her eyes. "I just need to freshen up," she said leaving for the diner's rest room.

That's when Luke spotted Lorelai sitting on the edge of the table, looking back at him, "Hi," Luke said stepping out of the kitchen.

"Rory talked to you?" Lorelai asked with a knowing grin.

"Yeah," Luke said walking slowly to close the distance between them.

"She told you?" Lorelai asked.

"Just some stuff," Luke replied.

"About watching out for me?" Lorelai added.

"She knows you, she cares," Luke stated softly.

"And the other stuff?" Lorelai asked still looking at Luke's deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't say something… the right things," Luke said taking Lorelai's hands as she stood,

"Like you said, we were both to blame, we both screwed up what we had. It was like a badly written TV show and I just couldn't say what I felt, what I needed to say," Lorelai laughed with a small chuckle.

"Well thank God for second chances then," Luke replied leaning in closer for a kiss.

"Second chances," Lorelai repeated as their lips touched for a moment, "I love you," she whispered between kissed.

"I never tire of hearing that," Luke replied.

"Then I'll say it every day, I love you Luke Danes," Lorelai said louder.

"You don't have to do that," he replied, "You don't have to change for me."

"But I want to tell you how much I love you every day, every time I see you or call…" Lorelai babbled.

"I already know you love me" Luke replied.

"How so?" Lorelai asked.

"Well you're here before six in the morning kissing me, it's a good sign," Luke said with candor.

"But I didn't say it enough before Luke," she said.

"Lorelai we didn't break up because of three little words, I know how much I love you and I will keep telling you that every day but now with meaningless words. I'll tell you by the tings I do whether it's screwing up a batch of brownies with too much coco or fixing a busted window or giving you a foot rub while we watch The Sopranos," Luke stated.

"I want you so much right now," Lorelai said pressing her lips to Luke's, he arms rested over his shoulders before pulling him in closer to feel his body on hers.

Things were getting passionate as the doorbells jingled making Luck jump back slightly, "What now!" he grunted turning to see a surprised Kirk standing in the doorway.

"Sorry Luke I'll come back…" The scared little man said shifting back a step.

Lorelai giggled, "It's okay Kirk, Rory and I have to get going or we'll miss her flight," she said pulling Luke back for one final kiss, then reaching for her purse, "Rory you ready to go?" Lorelai called as she appeared in the doorway.

"Just need to get my bag," Rory said making her way to the table.

"Wait just a minute," Luke said dashing to the kitchen.

The girls looked at each other as Luke appeared a moment later carrying a large green thermos, "I thought you might need this," handing it to Rory.

Rory opened the top and sniffed the contents, "Hello!"

"Strong?" Lorelai asked.

"Not if your name is Lorelai," Rory added.

"I had it inscribed with your name on the bottom, just in case," Luke said as she had a look.

"I want my own thermos," Lorelai pouted.

"I'll get you a new one next week, now you better get going… don't forget to call and email," Luke said holding the door open.

"Look how he can't wait to get rid of his two best customers," Lorelai said giving Luke a quick peck on the cheek.

Rory was about step out after her mother when she turn and hugged Luke, one last time, "Thanks for everything, you've been like a dad to me," she whispered to Luke.

With that they were gone, Luke watched from the diner window as Lorelai started the Jeep, he gave one last wave as they drove off.

TBC…

A/N so what do we think? I still have some more of this story to tell.


	3. The Talk

A/N So good to see all the nice feedback. I was planning to update once a day for the week with only about 7 chapters but my modem died so I'm back to dial up and limited usage of someone else computer.

**Chapter 3 – The Talk**

Lorelai stepped into the diner looking dejected, "She's gone!" she announced.

Luke came around the counter to comfort Lorelai, wrapping his arms around her body. Lorelai immediately felt at easy and buried her face in his flannel covered chest.

Kissing Lorelai on her forehead, "We'll get through this," he said softly, neither one giving a second thought to the public displays of affection in full view of the diner full of townies.

"I don't know how," Lorelai said, muffled against Luke's plaid shirt.

"Why don't we try some coffee," Luke suggested with a smile.

Lorelai looked up to Luke, "Can't hurt," she said smiling back.

Luke guided Lorelai to her stool as she sat he went before the counter and grabbed the coffee pot.

"She got on the plane and left," Lorelai said dropping her bag on the counter and slumping onto the stool.

"How was Rory?" Luke asked as he poured the coffee.

"She was strong, stoic but I could tell it was eating her up. She called me before the plane left the terminal," Lorelai said, clearly missing Rory.

Luke handed Lorelai her coffee before touching her free hand, "I told you. We will get through this together. Do you want a muffin?" he asked.

"You'll probably do anything I ask right now hey?" Lorelai grinned.

"I'd bury the body if you asked me," Luke joked dryly.

"Hey maybe we could go for a drive later," Lorelai said with a cheeky smile.

"A drive?" Luke asked unsure.

"Yes, this weekend, just a little drive in the country," Lorelai side with a cheeky grin on her lips.

Luke looked squarely at Lorelai, "We are not driving to Sioux City Iowa!" he said firmly.

"Fly?" Lorelai suggested.

"No!" Luke repeated firmly, moving closer to Lorelai he reached for her hand, "Rory will call when she lands, if not before and you can talk again. You'll talk every day and if you get tired of talking you can switch to send emails, maybe even try a telegram or carrier-pigeon," He joked, "Maybe a combination, you do like to multi-task," Taking a breath, "Give it time Lorelai, it does get easier," Luke said speaking from experience.

"I'm sorry for being an annoyance," Lorelai said.

"You're my little annoyance, that just who you are," Luke said dryly.

"Here I am complaining about Rory who is a grown adult leaving home, as she should. And you only get to see April on the holidays and now don't even have the boat trip, you planned and were look forward to," Lorelai said feeling sorry for Luke now.

"She'll be here in a few weeks," Luke reminded Lorelai.

"Sorry," Lorelai said pausing before adding, "Rory hasn't really lived at home for three years now, but in the back of my mind she always had that tiny room as a place to return too if she needed it. The place she would hid out in if the world was being mean," Lorelai said sipping her coffee.

"She still does," Luke said smiling at Lorelai.

"You've always been such a good friend to me," Lorelai said looking at Luke with just inches between them, "A good friend and my best male friend."

"Boyfriend?" Luke asked.

"Well after last night…" Lorelai said with a smile.

"Lorelai we need to talk," Luke said standing up strait.

"Talk, that doesn't sound good," Lorelai recoiled.

"Trust me… Upstairs," Luke suggested.

Lorelai nodded in agreement slowly standing, she left her purse on the counter but took the coffee as she followed Luke through the curtains wondering what was coming. Luke's mood was hard to read but she sure did enjoy the view at that moment.

Leading Lorelai into his apartment, Luke went to the fridge as she took a few moments to look around from the doorway. Acclimatizing to the location she stepped in further to inspect the apartment, she new so well. She was surprised to see some changes, something that didn't come easy to Luke.

She noticed a new picture hung on the bedroom wall near what was now April's bed. It brightened the tiny apartment space, the single bed had new sheets and a lamp on the bedside table, all undoubtedly April's doing she thought.

Then she noticed it, a new tablecloth and some flowers in a new vase! Luke had a vase on his table. In all the years she had known Luke he had never ever bought a vase, much less display it on his kitchen table with flowers. Had he been dating or more important did Luke have over night guest in the last year? Was he about to break it off because he had a little chippy on the side?

Lorelai had mixed feelings, she was pleased Luke had managed to move-on but was a little sad she had not managed that level of change when they were together. The most Lorelai got was a TV and few rugs on the floor, _'Blood thicker than Water'_ Lorelai though as she stood near the table.

She watched as Luke sat with a fresh glass of orange juice, "Please sit," Luke said pouring a cup for himself.

Lorelai was going crazy, was Luke going to say the kiss was a mistake and he had changed his mind but didn't want to make a scene in the diner? Lorelai knew she was a high maintenance girlfriend and wouldn't blame Luke is he just wanted to be friends and nothing more. But could she go back to that? After how she had treated him and thrown away their relationship with one and for what, one night of lousy sex with a man she didn't love.

"Thanks," Lorelai said with hesitation as she pulled out the chair.

"So…" Luke said unsure where to start and still not giving anything away.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Lorelai asked with trepidation.

"No!" Luke said immediately as he shook his head, "Fare from it," putting Lorelai's immediate fears to rest, "But I do think we need to talk, clear the air before we officially…"

"Get back together," Lorelai said in hope, as she continued his thought.

"Yes," he replied with a smile before taking a drink of his juice like he was downing a Whisky shot.

Luke looked at Lorelai, "I need to start by saying I still love you and I don't think I ever stopped loving you…" his words hang in the air for a moment.

"Even when…" Lorelai couldn't come to say the words, but she needed to know.

"It wasn't one of my best day," Luke admitted with a chuckle.

"Mine neither," Lorelai agreed chuckling back.

"And I mean it I didn't stop being in love with you Lorelai," Surprising Lorelai who realized just how much she still loved Luke.

He continued, "I now know we were both are equally at fault for how things went and I'm not going to say either one of us could have stopped it before we spun out of control, but believe me I would have done anything to try."

Lorelai nodded in silence before speaking, "Luke can you ever forgive me?" she asked.

Luke looked squarely at Lorelai, "Only if you forgive me," he replied.

There were another few moments of silence before Lorelai spoke again, "Luke I never meant to hurt you, with the break up or eloping and things…"

"Well it did, Lorelai. I hated seeing the two of you together around town, my town… and knowing there was nothing I could do to fix the things that went wrong between us," Luke said letting his feelings out, "Remember the bonfire the town lit to get rid of that smell after train lost it's load of pickles?"

Lorelai nodded as Luke continued, "That was the moment I knew I had lost you. I hadn't seen you in weeks. You never came in to the diner for coffee as I asked you too. I had heard rumors so I avoided your house then it must have been a Friday night I think. You were coming back from dinner at your parents or something. Anyway I watched as you drove past the town square in his car with Rory and I remember thinking you finally had what you wanted all these years, your 'whole package'. But it wasn't with me, it was with him," Luke said pausing as he breathed through his noise to hide his sobbing, "Having April there that night probably saved my sanity, if not my life," he added.

Lorelai looked at Luke for a few moments, "Oh Luke I don't know what to say… At first I couldn't bring myself to see you. It still hurt too much to even think about you so your coffee was out of the question," She said.

"How did you survive?" Luke asked.

"I found another supplier," she joked, "But yours is still the best," Lorelai said taking a drink of her favorite brew.

"You know my sales dropped 10% when you left," Luke continued the joke.

"Sorry about that," Lorelai added taking a tissue from the box on the table and wiping some tears from her eyes, "I'll make it up to you by drinking twice as much over the next year," Lorelai joked.

"Thanks," Luke said quietly.

Lorelai turn serious for a moment, "Luke I'm more sorry than you will probably ever know. About how things happened, the lost in coffee sale and especially hurting you. I felt like I had lost you months before that night. I thought you didn't love or need me anymore, with April in the picture. And then after what I did that night I couldn't stand to see you. It hurt too much knowing how badly I screwed things up. I kept blaming you but I know I should have said something sooner, as you know denial is not just a river in Africa, it runs deep through the Gilmore clan," she joked taking a breath, "I thought Chris was my last chance for happiness and to have it all," Lorelai paused again for a moment hoping she had not just lost Luke, "But in the end I realized I didn't love Chris and didn't want it all with him. I never considered having another child with him. Luke I never loved Chris in the way a married couple should love each other. The way I still love you." she added.

Luke looked at Lorelai for a moment, he was amazed how open she was being, a year of emotions coming out in a ramble that made sense to him.

"I know what you mean, it was the same with me and Nicole. I never thought you would want me and thought I loved her but it was more the idea of having someone so in the end it didn't work. Some how I knew it wouldn't even after I kept trying," Luke finished finding the talk comforting.

Lorelai took one last sip of her coffee to empty the cup.

"Lorelai we can still have what we both want, if you still want it," Luke said with a smile.

"I'd like that," Lorelai added, smiling back.

Luke got up after a moment, "So I have to…" he gestured needing to return to the diner.

"Yes, of course," Lorelai said standing up.

Luke stepped closer, "So we'll give it another go?" Luke said softly.

"I'm not going anywhere Lucas," Lorelai said tugging on his unbuttoned flannel shirt as they stood at arms length.

"Neither am I Lorelai," Luke added taking hold of to top of Lorelai's jean.

"Lucas!" Lorelai remarked, caught off guard.

The back of Luke's hand pressed against her bare skin, Lorelai's body felt full of energy as she felt Luke's fingers so close, his finger tips brushing against her, not having been trimmed in months.

They shared a tender kiss that neither one of them wanted to break from, after so long apart. It would be so easy to forget the rest of the world and just go to his bed just a few feet away. Lorelai moaned into Luke's open mouth as she felt his fingers move over her front.

Luke groaned as he pulled back, removing his hand to look at Lorelai, "Do you have to go?" Lorelai asked brushing her hand over the growth on his chin and jaw.

"I better get back down there," he reluctantly replied, not really wanting to leave Lorelai's side. He wanted to kiss every part of her body once again, wanting to feel her in the throws of passion and taste her again but he knew it would have to wait.

Lorelai nodded, "I've got to go," she said feeling her cheeks blushing and knowing where this would end if she didn't leave the apartment that minute. The thought of going to bed and feeling Luke inside was making her hot and wet, but was she ready and was Luke ready to go back their so soon, it had been barely 12 hours since their kiss on the street.

Luke nodded as Lorelai picked up her purse and turn back to Luke, "Can we have dinner tonight?" she asked hoping he would accept.

"That sounds like a good… do you want to go out somewhere, dinner and a movie…" Luke returned.

"Not this time, a home cooked meal and some reality TV to mock would be nice?" Lorelai suggested out of instinct.

"I'll bring something over," Luke said with a welcoming smile liking the plans.

"About six then," Lorelai said smiling back.

"About six," Luke repeated as Lorelai slowly backed out of the apartment.

TBC…

A/N more to come when I can get back on line.


	4. The Friends

A/N okay this chapter is short but I have more to come soon.

**Chapter 4 – The Friends**

Lorelai closed the apartment door and breathed a sigh of relief, physically she wanted Luke but her brain told her to wait, well at least until after dinner. They would need their energy later tonight, she thought with a giggle as she quickly descended the stairs.

Opening the curtain a dozed sets of eyes immediately focused on Lorelai, she was startled like a deer caught in the lights of a car but after a moment she moved picking up her bag as she ordered a coffee to go before quickly exiting the diner.

She couldn't help notice the number of townies still watching her from the diner as she walked to the jeep. Getting in Lorelai started the engine, put on her safety belt before waving to the townies still watching her as she drove off.

Minutes later she pulled up at the Inn car park and turned of the engine. Checking her makeup in the vanity mirror Lorelai realized she had not stopped smiling since leaving the diner.

Lorelai glided up the stairs on to the Inn porch and opened the door, entering Lorelai greeted some guests before coming to the reception area, "Isn't it a beautiful day?" she asked Michael rhetorically, not listening to his surly response.

"Dragon Fly Inn, Lorelai speaking," she said picking up the receiver.

"Lorelai, its your mother," Emily answered, but even this didn't take the happy feeling Lorelai now had, "So Rory got away with no problems?"

"Rory is on her way to Sioux City as we speak," Lorelai said still in her cheerful mood, which didn't go unnoticed by Emily.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked in her normal blunt tone.

Lorelai was lost for words for a moment, "I've chosen to accept the reality of the situation."

"Well that's one way to look at it," Emily said pleased.

"Yes it is, now can I help you with anything else as I have a busy day," Lorelai said still joyful.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, that's all. So I'll see you next Friday night, remember no Jeans," Emily said.

"Or spandex," Lorelai added before they hang up together.

Before long it was time for a coffee break as she had finished her to-go cup from Luke so she made her way into the kitchen.

Sookie rushed her "How did it go, are you okay," she said quickly.

"It went great, a little sad but I'll get by," Lorelai said making it to the coffee machine.

Her friend could sense something had changed, "What happened?" she asked looking at her friend.

"Nothing… it's just…" Lorelai started to speak.

"Something happened with Luke right?" she asked clapping.

Lorelai smiled back over the top of her coffee," I went to see him."

"And you kissed again?" Sookie asked.

Not surprise Lorelai nodded, "He still wants me, and I want him. It was all good, we talked and…"

"You had sex?" Sookie asked with huge grin.

"No. We're having dinner tonight," Lorelai added.

"And sex?" Sookie asked.

"Sookie!" Lorelai said in shock.

"Well," she said going back to preparing some vegetables, "But you want to right," she added.

Lorelai looked at Sookie with a sheepish grin, "We're taking it slow."

"Well don't wait too long," Sookie warned.

"Why?" she asked with concern.

"Well you don't want to fall into the 'friends' trap again," Sookie explained.

"That's not going to happen," Lorelai answered, "You didn't see him Sook, Luke was so hurt, like a little boy. Well not so little when we kissed," Lorelai said in a dirty tone.

The ladies giggled as they continued to talk.

"I know I want it. Between you and me Chris was never that good, I mean he tried but I never got the same connection as I did with Luke. You know how some guys it just works and feels right," Lorelai said.

"It's nice what that happens," Sookie added.

"So we are taking it slow," Lorelai said.

"So after dinner then," Sookie added knowingly.

Lorelai's phone beeped, looking at the text message it was from Rory, "My baby sent me an email," She said rushing out of the kitchen and into her office. Closing the door she checked her mail.

'_Hi Mom,_

_Just a quick email since we haven't talked for a whole three hours. We just flew over Chicago and will be landing in less than an hour, I'll call you later tonight. Today we have a short bus ride to the hotel for orientation and then a welcome dinner before we start work tomorrow. _

_So I'll call you later,_

_XOXO'_

Lorelai printed the email for her scrapbook 'My Daughter the Worlds Greatest Reporter' before reading every word again.

TBC…

Sorry for the short chapter, more to come soon.


	5. The Preparation

A/N another short one but still more to come.

**Chapter 5 – The Preparation**

Lorelai decided to leave work early to do some shopping in preparation for her date. She hadn't really been able to do much work since the email from Rory, reading it a dozen times before going to Sookie and reading it again. Plus she was distracted by the events unfolding with Luke.

Looking through the lingerie rack Lorelai was searching for something special but noting had the right feel. In the past she remembered Luke saying he didn't care for fancy underwear, 'They just get in the way and more than likely torn at some point.'

So nothing to fancy, or expensive she thought moving to another rack. Picking out a few outfits Lorelai went to the changing rooms trying on the first selection not liking how it looked in the mirror Lorelai moved on to the next. And after a few more sets she tried on the last selection, a rather simple matching set of bra and panties with a little lace.

Lorelai looked at the image smiling back thinking it looked just right. Her boobs were showing impressive amounts of cleavage from the strapless underwire bra, it was sure to catch Luke's attention. Lorelai was not very vain but like most woman she was always on the hunt for the perfect bra that enhanced his area, never considering a boob job to improve on natures work.

Lorelai adjusted her new panties, which she would have to buy since she had gone commando this morning having run out of her day of the week panties. She liked how the lace hi-cut brief helped lift her butt, sure to meet with Luke's approval. Not that she needed to do this, Lorelai knew she could have had Luke earlier in the day with just the right work, this outfit was more for herself.

Lorelai pulled out the dress she had bought early and slipped it on, a loose fitting summer dress with spaghetti straps dress, the powder blue bought out her eyes and the hemline would surely leave Luke speechless.

Dialing a familiar number Lorelai put the cell phone to her ear, "Hi Sweetie," she giggled.

"Lorelai?" Luke said busy with customers.

"Yes it's Lorelai… Are you already seeing someone else?" she joked.

"Sorry. It's a mad house in here, I'm thinking of closing early and putting the whole tome on a diet!" Luke ranted.

"Makes sense," Lorelai replied.

Luke moved to the storeroom for some quite, "Sorry about that. Where are you, working?"

"No I took the afternoon off, doing some shopping," Lorelai said flipping the hem of her dress as she looked in the mirror.

"You must have a nice boss," Luke fired back.

"We have an understanding," Lorelai replied.

There was a moment of silence, "So will I like it," Luke asked.

Lorelai giggled, "Like what?"

"The dress you're buying," Luke answered, knowing her well.

"I don't expect any complaints," Lorelai replied.

Luke smiled, "So I'll cook dinner here and bring it over about six then?"

"But I like watching you cook," Lorelai pouted.

"There will be plenty of time for that later," Luke added.

"Like breakfast?" Lorelai asked.

"Maybe, lets just see how tonight goes," Luke softly replied.

"Can't wait," Lorelai smiled.

"Me neither… I've gotta get back to work if I'm going to be out of here in time, love you," Luke added out of habit from his frequent talks on the phone with April.

Lorelai was a little surprised by the quick declaration of love, smiling at the two little words she just heard.

Lorelai changed back into her jeans, taking of the panties and new bra to keep them fresh, slipping on her top she checked herself in the mirror before leaving the changing rooms. Lorelai grabbed a coffee before heading home with her days worth of shopping and a tired credit card.

Arriving home Lorelai knew she didn't have much time before Luke would be there, so she quickly checked the tidiness of the house, she didn't have to do much since Rory had kept the place clean over the last few weeks and hand only been gone a few hours.

Lorelai looked at the clock on the kitchen wall as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and quickly made her way up stairs to get ready. Placing her water on the vanity Lorelai stripped down and slipped on her summer dressing gown, loosely tying it too take care of her legs. It had been several weeks since she felt the need to shave, so was annoyed she had not taken better care of things recently.

Getting out her wet dry body shaver Lorelai sat on the stool Luke built as she ran the pink humming shaver along her legs. She smiled remembering how much it annoyed Luke when she used his razor to do her legs, but it was also a turn on for both of them. Luke had bought Lorelai a body shaver but she had thrown it out with the break up, only buying a replacement a few months later.

Finishing off her left leg Lorelai stood, changing the shaver head to finish off. The vibration over her pubic area was making Lorelai hot and wet, it always did. So she finished off as quick as possible, saving herself for Luke. Lorelai stood a little flushed and quickly cleaned the shave before put it in the draw.

Drawing the bath Lorelai tied her robe back up as she went down to get a drink. No time to make a fresh pot of coffee Lorelai grabbed a cold beer from the fridge and a couple of Pop-Tarts.

Moments later she dropped the robe on the bathroom floor before stepping in the tub. Lowering herself down Lorelai quickly acclimatized to the warm water and bubbles she would be relaxing for at least the next fifteen minutes.

At the same time Luke was finishing off preparations for dinner, "Caesar I'll be up stairs, Lane will be here shortly to help. Can you keep an eye on this while I'm up in the apartment?" Luke asked pointing at the dinner he had cooking.

"Sure thing boss, it's pretty quite, just Kirk in Lorelai's stool again," He replied from the kitchen.

Luke didn't show it but was nervous about the dinner, they hadn't been together for so long and he didn't want to disappoint Lorelai with the food he had cook or other things that were bound to happen given what they almost did earlier in the day.

Luke tried not to think about it or the date as he showered but looking down he knew that was useless. Turning off the hot water didn't help much so he quickly finished washing before toweling off.

Luke stood before his open closet trying to decide what to wear, jeans and flannel he knew Lorelai liked but this was almost a first date for them so he wanted to make an effort and only one outfit seamed to work. He dressed in some nice slacks and a dark blue shirt, clothes Lorelai had bought many years before.

Once done Luke went to close the closet door only to see the box he had packed a year before, he could stand seeing Lorelai's stuff around the apartment so packed them away and about forgot about them.

Luke pushed aside the curtain to enter the diner, which was now starting to fill with the evening crowd of townies he was hoping to avoid.

"Lane you got things under control here?" Luke asked as she topped off a customer's coffee.

"Yes, not too busy," Lane replied with a smile, "You go have fun and we'll lock up tonight. Brian is taking care of the twins so Zach will be in shortly." She added serving a piece of pie to another customer.

Luke looked down at Lane, "Just call if you need help or if Caesar burns down the place," he joked before going to the kitchen to gather the precooked meal.

TBC…


	6. The Date

A/N The chapter you've been waiting for, I hope.

**Chapter 6 – The Date**

Lorelai chastised herself for spending too long in the bath as she rushed down to answer the door in her robe.

Speaking from behind the door, "You're early!"

"Lorelai," the familiar reply can back but it wasn't Luke.

"Mom?" Luke said slowly opening the door a crack."

"Yes, who were you expecting?" Emily answered.

Lorelai was lost for words for a moment, "Mom it you… Um I thought you were Sookie," she covered her tracks as she let her mother in looking to see if Luke's truck was outside.

"Do you always answer your door in so little?" her mother asked in a tone she knew too well.

"Yes mom, I was planning to seduce the cable guy to get free HBO," Lorelai joked following her mother to the living room, "What are you doing here?"

"That's a nice way to great your mother," Emily replied sharply.

"It not… Hello Mother, would you like some water," Lorelai changed her tone hoping to get her mother out of the house before Luke arrived.

"No I can't stay, I just wanted to see how you were going," Emily answered sounding sincere.

"I'm fine, going out with Sookie tonight…" Lorelai said keeping up the pretence.

"I won't keep you then," Emily replied turning to exit.

"So no jeans Friday then?" Lorelai joked gaining a smile from Emily as Lorelai reached past her to open the door, "Luke!"

"Luke?" Emile asked turning back to look at her daughter.

"Hi," Luke added his hand still raised to knock on the door.

Lorelai hung her head for a moment, "Yes Luke," she said before looking up to him.

"So the kiss wasn't a one time thing?" she asked.

"How did you…" Lorelai started to say.

"I'm not blind Lorelai, I heard rumors from Babette and others at the party and then we saw the two of you as we were leaving the party," Emily said with a smile.

"Sorry mom it's all still new. Come in Luke," Lorelai said making way for Luke to enter.

"I'll leave you two then Lorelai, I hope you know what you're doing," Emily said stepping outside.

"I so," she said under her breath as she followed her mother out and watched her go to her car.

"Lorelai you should get Luke to do something about this lawn, maybe build a path," Emily suggested opening her car door.

"I'll get right on that," Lorelai replied with a smile.

"And those gutters don't look like they have been clean in years," she added.

Lorelai nodded, "Hey Mom,' Getting her attention.

"Yes Lorelai," Emily returned.

"I think I've found my canoe," Lorelai said still smiling.

Emily said nothing smiling and giving Lorelai a small wave as she sat in the car and closed the door, Emily back out the drive and was off, Lorelai knowing this time she had given Luke her approval.

Lorelai went back into the house, "What was that about a canoe, you hate exercise and would probably end up in the water in less that a minute…"

Luke only stopping as Lorelai pressed her lips on his, "You're my canoe," she said smiling again before she left the room to change.

About ten minutes later Lorelai came back down the stairs, "That smells good," she said pausing on the landing.

"Wow," was all Luke could say.

Lorelai giggled, "Did you just say wow?"

"Sounds like it… Wow," he repeated.

"You like?" Lorelai asked giving Luke a little twirl before finishing down the stairs.

Luke nodded. Clearing his throat, "You look…"

"Wow," Lorelai added kissing Luke softly.

"Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes," Luke said still mesmerized at the sight before him.

"Smells good," Lorelai replied.

"Beer?" Luke asked reaching down to the coffee table.

"Sounds good," Lorelai said as Luke opened it.

They smile for a moment, "I feel like we should toast or something?" Luke asked.

"To us!" Lorelai said holding up her bottle.

They clinked together, "To us," Luke smiled as they both took a drink, then sat on the couch.

"It smells good," Lorelai said again nervously.

"Lamb and artichoke stew, penne with pesto and potatoes, roasted garlic with rosemary focaccia, tomatoes stuffed with bread crumbs," Luke listed taking another drink.

"You remembered," Lorelai said smiling back at him.

"You seamed to like it last time," he replied unsure whether to touch Lorelai or not.

"Just hope your family doesn't crash the party this time," she joked putting her feet in Luke's lap.

Luke touched Lorelai's legs, "I'll kill T.J. if he comes over tonight," he said beginning to massage her legs and feet lightly.

"Don't kill T.J., I just got you back and don't want you to do twenty-five to life," she replied.

"There's always the popular 'congenial visits'," he joked.

"Or I could tattoo my entire body and pull a prison break to get you out," Lorelai continued the discussion.

"Your the wrong sex," Luke pointed out.

"Sex change operation? Or I can send in Jackson or T.J." Lorelai suggested.

"Okay this conversation just got weird," Luke said.

"It passed weird five minutes ago," Lorelai said with a giggle, "BTW you didn't forget the goat cheese and ricotta cheesecake with amaretto cookies for dessert?"

Luke shook his head, "No. It's in the fridge. I also bought over some coffee, to keep your stocks up."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," Lorelai said shifting to peck Luke on the cheek. "I missed you," she added, "Did you miss me?"

"You have no idea," Luke replied as Lorelai rested her head in the crook of his neck.

Luke looked around the room, void of the things he knew and then he noticed the new flat-screen television, "Nice TV," he remarked before adding, "its not very you."

"Um Chris bought it and put it up," Lorelai said sitting up, "Are you okay with it, we can get rid of it if you like," Lorelai added in a ramble of words.

"It's a television Lorelai, why would I care?" Luke replied, "I bet the Major League Baseball looks great in high definition," he added.

"I wouldn't know, it's been mostly classic movies and Nick at Night around here," she joked, before adding, "I just don't want you to feel weird, okay," Lorelai said resting her head again.

"Tell you what I'll make a cabinet for it, then when not in use you can close the doors, if you like," Luke suggested.

"Can I have one where the screen pops up?" Lorelai asked with a giggle.

"We'll see," Luke said running his hand over her hair then kissing the top of her head.

Lorelai turned to look into Luke's eyes, "Are you sure you're okay?" Lorelai asked sensing there was a problem.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Luke said defensively, but with a smile.

Lorelai smiled back as she closed the gap between their lips. Kissing Luke with a flurry of pecks Lorelai moved down his jaw-line but Luke didn't react in his usual manor, "Luke what's wrong, I know it's been a while but this usually gets a better reaction from you," she said pushing back from Luke.

"I'm not comfortable," Luke admitted, looking back.

"I know this is not the best couch but you've never complained before, especially when we're making out?" Lorelai suggested.

"It's not the couch… I just feel like he's still here," Luke said looking at his hands as he fidgeted with them.

"Who… Oh," Lorelai said realizing he was talking about Chris, "He's not here and is never coming back Luke," she added.

"The television okay, it's like he's looking down at us," Luke said softly.

"Luke we can get rid of the television, hell you can rip it off the wall right now if you like," Lorelai said getting up and gesturing wildly.

"It's not just that, you changed the whole house, nothings how it was, how it should have been," Luke said ashamed he was acting like a child.

"Luke I'm sorry but I got rid of so much when we broke up, what I didn't throw out I put in your boat before sending it over to you, remember," Lorelai said moving back to sit by Luke.

"I remember… and I kept it," Luke said keeping his hands to himself.

"You what?" Lorelai asked in surprise.

"I kept all that junk," Luke replied dryly as he looked up at Lorelai again.

"All my Luke stuff?" Lorelai asked unable to believe what she was hearing.

"It's in some boxes back at the apartment," Luke said with a smile.

"You kept my Luke stuff," Lorelai still taking in the news.

"I can bring it over tomorrow if you like?" Luke offered.

"Tonight Luke," Lorelai countered reaching for his hands.

"But we are about the have dinner," Luke said not getting up.

"After we eat, we can put things back how they should be," Lorelai said still holding Luke's hands as she sat back down.

"Only if I can cover up that," pointing to the television, "Until I have time to build a cabinet," Luke said with a grin she had not seen in a long time.

Lorelai moved back in wrapping her arms around Luke's neck as she kissed him wildly, "Not in front of the television Lorelai," Luke demanded with a smile.

Lorelai got up and without a word walked over to the nearby closet to find a blanket. Unfolding it Lorelai tossed it over the television, "That better?" she asked turning to face Luke.

"Much," Luke returned with a smile.

"Good to hear," Lorelai said going back to the couch, sitting on Luke's lap.

"You know dinner is almost ready?" Luke said putting his hands on her hips.

"Huh-Mm," Lorelai mumbled as she began to suck on Luke's earlobe, "Thanks for keeping my Luke stuff," she said rewarding him.

"You're just lucky I never cleaned out that closet," Luke side in a low grumble.

Lorelai shifted her focus to Luke's lips as his hands moved from her hips and managed to loosen the top of her dress exposing the strapless bra. Luke breathed in deep as he took in the sight of the lacy bra covering her breast. He laid kissed across her chest and down the newfound cleavage, starting to push aside the material as the phone rang.

To Luke's annoyance bringing an end to the make-out session as Lorelai lunged for the cordless phone sitting on the coffee table.

Lorelai pressed the button on the cordless phone, "Hello."

"Hi mum it's me," Rory answered sitting in her hotel room.

"Me who?" Lorelai joked as she began to cover up, still sitting on Luke's lap.

"Ro-ry, your first and only child," Rory played along.

"Oh that Rory, so how are you going? Do you want to come how yet?" Lorelai asked smiling at Luke.

"Things are fine, I meet some nice people and just got to my room, which I have to share and no I'm not home sick yet," Rory informed her mother, sounding tired.

"Well you get plenty of rest then," Lorelai said.

Lorelai noticed the tone in her voice, "Sick of talking already, do you have someone there?" she asked.

"Maybe," Lorelai said in a guilty tone.

"Say hi to Luke for me," Rory said.

Lorelai looked at Luke again, "Rory says hi,"

"Where are you? Please tell me you're not in bed or at least dressed," Rory

"We are in the living room and yes we are both dress," Lorelai giggled, "Mostly."

"Please tell me you're sitting on the couch," Rory said not really wanting an answer.

"Yes I'm on the couch," Lorelai confirmed leaving out the fact Luke was between her legs.

The oven buzzer went off giving Luke the exit he needed, "Lorelai," he whispered as he shifted to get out from under her. He didn't feel right in that position while Lorelai and Rory talked.

Luke straitened his clothes as he made his way to the kitchen getting the food ready. Luke set the food on the table as he listened to Lorelai when she joined Luke, enticed by the smell of the food he had cooked. She sat in her chair and sounded happy as they talked, Luke was finding it hard to keep up with the topics.

"Hold on I'll put you on speaker," Lorelai said pressing the button, "Go ahead Honey."

"Hi Luke," Rory called from the phone sitting in the middle of the table.

"Hello Rory. How was the trip?" Luke asked.

"The flight was pretty uneventful but the bus had a funny smell," Rory said.

"And you're having dinner soon?" Luke asked as he sat down.

"Yes there's a great looking diner not far from here. I'll let you know how they compare," Rory said before adding, "Okay someone just knocked on the door, I've got to get going. Love you Mom, Luke."

And with that Rory was gone, Lorelai picked up the phone to return it to it's station in the living room.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked concerned as she returned.

Lorelai nodded, "I will be."

There was silence as Luke dished out the food, looking at Lorelai he reached out, "We can see go visit Rory, if you still want to."

Lorelai smiled back with the touch, "I don't want to be the crazy obsessed mother," she said.

"You're not that crazy," Luke replied dryly.

"Thanks Hon. By the way Rory said they will be having a few days of around fathers day so we already have plans," Lorelai said very happy.

"Plans?" Luke asked.

"Yes, nothings final but we were thinking of meeting up in Sandusky Ohio," Lorelai smiled.

"What's in Sandusky Ohio?" Luke asked nervous about what Lorelai was up to.

"The Millennium Force roller coaster at Cedar Point," Lorelai crowed.

"Figures," Luke added.

"It stands over 300 feet tall and we're going to ride it all day or until we throw up. Want to come?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm not getting on a roller coaster with you!" Luke protested.

"Luke you have to!" Lorelai demanded with a smile.

"Lorelai we haven't ever… you know, so it's a little early to start demanding I risk my life for you," Luke scoffed.

"First its safe, as are all the roller coaster at the park. As for the other thing, if you can't say the word then we might just not do it tonight and you can go home early," Lorelai smiled with that trademark devilish grin.

"Tell you what, I'll come with you so you have someone to hold your hair as throw up, but I'm not going on the rides," Luke said dryly.

"Sounds like a plan," Lorelai replied with joy.

"Should we drive or fly?" Luke asked.

"If it was just me I would probably fly, but you hate to fly so…" Lorelai remarked.

"I don't hate flying," Luke said.

"Really?" Lorelai responded the way only she does.

"But…"Luke said pointing.

"I knew there was more," Lorelai added.

"…you have to drive to the airport, find somewhere to park or pay through the nose for a taxi all to wait around for hours before your flight. There's the whole bag check-in procedure and their searches. Then you're forced to sit in a metal tube with a hundred other people for hours with not room too move risking your health from air-born diseases or DVT," Luke set off on a rant.

"Go Luke, rant Luke!" Lorelai cheered.

"I just prefer to keep my feet on the ground. I feel more in control when I'm behind the wheel. You can stop where you want. Now I know statistics say flying is safer and probably cheaper when you take into account for the high gas prices and the accommodation you need along the way but I just prefer driving. We'll get to see more of the countryside and not just fly over it at five hundred mile per hour. And this time of year the countryside will be fantastic and not just a frozen wasteland. Which granted with your love of snow you would probably prefer," he finished letting out a sigh.

"Is that it?" Lorelai asked.

"For now," Luke added with a smiled.

"There is one upside to flying," Lorelai said still grinning.

"And what would that be?" Luke asked with trepidation.

"You could always join the mile high club!" Lorelai replied.

"Sure and then be arrested for an indecent public act," Luke dryly replied with a smile.

Silence fell across the table as they ate before Luke spoke again. "So this will be our first road trip."

"What about the drive to Martha's Vineyard?" Lorelai asked.

"That wasn't a really road trip," Luke replied.

"How so?" Lorelai asked.

Any proper road trip must include at least one over night stop before you get to your destination," Luke replied.

"I really need to read that rule book more closely," Lorelai smiled.

TBC…

A/N Sorry for ending it there, the dirty parts will be in the next chapter.


	7. The Movie

A/N Sorry this took so long, writers block.

**Chapter 7 – The Movie**

"Lorelai can we just finish watching the movie," Luke said frustrated at Lorelai fragrant flaunting of the movie night rules, move about and teasing him with her bare legs and shoeless feet.

Lorelai pretended to be innocent as she hung onto his right arm, "But I want to make-out, can't we do both?"

"What happened to the movie night rules?" Luke asked keeping his eyes on Frank Sinatra singing and dancing."

"That was before we spent a year apart and I never wanted to make-out with Rory," Lorelai teased her finger tracing his earlobe.

"What about the first time I came over?" Luke asked pushing Lorelai hand away as he turned to look at her, "You kept your hands off me that night."

"We weren't together then and I was a little hurt with the whole 'gut feeling' talk, why didn't you have a gut feeling about me?" Lorelai asked.

"Lorelai if you knew half the things I was thinking that night you would probably have had me committed," Luke joked, "Now lets just watch the movie, you wanted to do this."

They both turn their attention to the movie, now with Vivian Blaine singing.

Lorelai was quite for about half a minute, "You know I was up for her part."

"Miss Adelaide?" Luke responded, "In school?"

"No, Miss Patty. It was around the time we first meet, they were putting on a production to raise money for some charity. I wouldn't have known about it at all if Patty wasn't scouting for talent one day in the diner," she said telling her story, "Anyway I had the role but then at the last minute some blonde chick came along and stole the part," Lorelai pouted, "I think she had an older brother and who went out with Patty for a while after she got the part, It was all a conspiracy" she ranted.

Luke chuckled and took a moment to respond, "I heard one of your auditions."

"Really," Lorelai said her pitch rising.

"You wouldn't believe how your voice caries," Luke grinned.

"It's the coffee, helps loosen the cords," she replied leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Not in front of the TV," he reminded Lorelai as they parted.

"I was great in the part," Lorelai added.

"I bet you would have made a great Adelaide." Luke said rubbing her leg.

"Well karaoke night was not my first time on stage mister," she replied before adding, "You know I took Rory to the Broadway revival as a special present for her eighth birthday, Nathan and Faith were great the whole show was great."

"Did you meet any of the cast?"

"We had to wait in the rain for twenty minutes but it was so worth it," Lorelai smiled, "Rory still has the Playbill which the four leads signed."

"That's nice," Luke said with a smile, "wait wasn't that the birthday where the clown was arrested?" Luke asked.

"He was detained and later released," Lorelai clarified with a giggle, "The only part of Guys and Dolls I hated was the dancing, too much like exercise if you ask me. That's why I like playing Renoir girl more," she added, "You just stand there, no moving, and you get to wear a pretty dress."

"You had all that makeup and stuff," Luke remembered.

They turned to the movie again to see Adelaide dancing with the Hot Box dancers, "So Luke do you like me as a brunette or would you prefer a blonde Lorelai?"

"Brunette any day," He replied sharply.

"Because I still have some of the costumes from that rumble sale, I hid them from Rory and I think the curly blond wig was included," she said with a cheeky grin.

"Lorelai you don't need to dress up for me, you'd look sexy dressed in a brown paper bag," he added with a smirk.

"I'll keep that in mind next time I'm shopping at Dooses'," she returned, "You know I practiced the whole play in this very room, I must have gone over it like a hundred times."

"Yeah," Luke said now more interested.

"I stripped right down to my panties one day," she said noticing a change in Luke.

He shifted in his seat and cleared his throat, "I hope you closed the curtains," looking at Lorelai.

"Mostly but I forgot what time it was and Rory almost caught me, I had to race up to my bedroom half naked," she remembered.

"Half naked…" Luke repeated with a lump in his throat.

Lorelai nodding as she moved closer to Luke, "Just the top half," she added.

"That's a good half," Luke said forgetting the movie as their lips connected.

"Do you want to see?" Lorelai asked between kisses.

"What about the movie?" Luke asked as Lorelai got up.

Lorelai picked up the remote, turning off TV and DVD player, "We can watch the ending later," Lorelai said taking his hand.

She led him over to the stairs, "While I love the play and the whole Miss Adelaide story there is one part I didn't like," she said as they stood face to face.

"And what would that be," Luke asked quietly.

"How she waited so long for her man. You're not going to make me wait 14 years are you?" Lorelai asked with a quiver to her lower lip, "You don't have a gambling problem do you?"

Luke slowly shook his head as he reached out his hand to hold Lorelai's the side of her face, "I'll marry you tomorrow Lorelai if you want," he said leaning in, his lips touched hers for a moment before pulling back, "Just name the place and time and I'll be the guy in the monkey suit waiting next to the minister."

"Not tomorrow Lucas," Lorelai repaying the kiss, "I want you all to myself for at least the next few days, besides I don't know if either of us will be able to walk in the morning," she added with a giggle.

"Well then I better call Lane and Zach to open the diner in the morning…" his words lost as they kissed again.

Lips locked they stumbled up the first part of the stairs, "Up," Lorelai breathed into Luke's ear.

"Up is good," he replied lifting her in his strong arms, holding on to his shoulders her legs wrapped around his waist. Luke's biceps flexed as he supported Lorelai's weight.

"Boxes… What about the boxes?" Luke reminded her between kisses.

"Later… Tomorrow… Want you now," Lorelai replied desperately kissing Luke she pulled at his shirt as they got to the second landing.

Luke pushed them against the wall, knocking some pictures down, "Sorry," Luke said desperately kissing Lorelai.

"Don't worry, we'll fix them tomorrow," she replied as Luke put her back down.

Lorelai grind as she sat back on the step, parting her legs she teased Luke with a glimpse of her black panties, "What you waiting for?"

Luke smiled back pulling his shirt off over his head without undoing any more buttons, "Bed?"

"What wrong with the stairs, you like these stairs remember?" Lorelai continued to tease rubbing herself, the dress hiding her fingers.

"Nothing, wrong with the stairs," Luke replied watching Lorelai, safe in the knowledge Rory would not walk in on them.

As Lorelai backed up the stairs Luke kneeled between her legs, "Did I tell you how much I love this new dress?" he said rubbing her legs and bare feet.

Lorelai giggled as Luke touched the underside of her foot, "Still ticklish I see," Luke said moving on to her calf and thigh.

Lorelai moaned as his fingers draw closer to her center, "That's what I like."

"I remember," Luke assured her, "Some things about you are hard to forget."

Luke put his hand behind Lorelai lifting her off the steps he pulled her closer as they kissed. Lorelai arched her back as Luke working his way down her neck and slowly to her chest now prominent in Luke's view.

Lorelai felt Luke's stubble tickle her skin as he set about kissing each and every freckle. She smiled knowing the skin cream she had bought earlier in the day was worth it. Her Luke cream, as she called it would be needed to prevent a rash the next day.

Lorelai lowered her arms as Luke pushed down the top of her sundress to expose her bra. Lowering the zipper in the small of her back, he freed the dress from her body as he pealed back the material. Her hard nipples stood up as Luke run his fingers over the soft mounds under the cups of her strapless bra, Lorelai's moans letting Luke know how she felt.

"Off," Lorelai managed to say as she opened her eyes again.

Luke obliged helping Lorelai out of the dress and then unclasping the bra, they were tossed onto the lower steps.

Luke's took a long look at the almost naked Lorelai lying beneath him, "What to take a picture?" Lorelai teased.

"Don't temped me," Luke quickly replied.

"I'm the one who suggested the video that time…" Lorelai reminded Luke his hand again went to her inner thigh, "Oh God… touch me Luke, touch me!" she cried out.

Luke obeyed her by running his fingers over the black panties, tracing the edges of the lace before exposing Lorelai. Luke could hear her breathing change as his fingers covered her folds.

Moments later he slipped in one finger, Lorelai moaning as she arched her back off the steps, "Oh dear God yes," she held onto the banister as her pleasure rose, she could feel her body shake, it wouldn't be long before she would climax, she managed to reach for Luke's belt, "Off now!" she pulled at his pants.

Luke helped with one hand removing the belt and moments later Lorelai was pushing his pants over his butt. "I need you now," she frantically cried pulling down his shorts and wrapping her hand around Luke.

Luke groaned feeling her touch for the first time, in such a long time, "Protection?" he asked reaching for his pockets now around his knees.

"I'll do it," Lorelai panted reaching for Luke's pocket.

"No wait," Luke said a little frustrated, he sat down beside Lorelai on the step, "Let me get these off," toeing off his dress shoes before pulled down his pants handing them to Lorelai, "Front pocket," he told Lorelai.

"You came prepared?" Lorelai noted with a smile, "I like that."

Luke chuckled as he removed his socks and tossed them into the pile of clothes.

Lorelai had found the purple Trojan square, reading the label with an unstoppable smiled, "Her Pleasure," taking the packet she tore it open with her teeth.

Lorelai moved to between Luke's legs as she stroked him a few more times. Bending forward Lorelai kissed his head as she wrapped her fingers around the base. Running her tongue over his head she sucked once more before pulling back with a smile, "Ready?"

"You have no idea," he smiled back as Lorelai rolled on the condom, using her mouth and then finish the job with her hand.

"That feels good… really good," Luke said, "Too good," he added pushing Lorelai back, "Okay much more of that and I'll be ending way before I planned."

Lorelai giggled as she sat in Luke's lap, pulling aside her panties as Luke guided himself inside the wet opening.

Lorelai moaned with the sensation of having Luke filling her once again, the ribs adding to her sensation, "I missed you."

"No I missed you," Luke teased wiping a few stray hairs off her face.

"I missed you more," Lorelai added.

"Lorelai…" Luke said in a deep warning tone, which was cut off the moment her lips touched his.

Luke tenderly held Lorelai's waist as she pushed him back onto the steps, Lorelai's breasts pressed down on Luke's chest, her hard nipples teasing him as they kissed. Lorelai rocking her hips feeling every inch of Luke as he slid in and out slowly.

A breathless Lorelai knew she would come soon. Months since her divorce, not that Chris was ever a match for Luke, "You feel…" she tried to talk.

"Oh God!" Luke called out as he felt Lorelai's walls closing around him.

"Yes, yes, yes…" Lorelai cried, throwing her head back.

Luke cupped her still firm breast as he felt himself fill the condom, Lorelai shudder as her own orgasm flowed through her body shortly after, then collapsing on top of Luke's hot body.

Luke wrenched a little, the step digging into his back but he didn't complain as Lorelai rested, he wrapped his arms around Lorelai.

"Are you okay," Lorelai whispered.

Luke moved a little, "I'm not twenty anymore… sorry it didn't last longer,"

The corners of her mouth curled up as Lorelai grinned, "You are always great Luke," she said kissing Luke before getting off his lap.

"I'm better in bed," Luke said before sitting up and touching his neck.

"Don't I know it," Lorelai looked on amused as she collected their clothes, "Come on grandpa," she joked taking Luke's hand and getting him to his feet, "Lets get you washed up for bed and round two."

TBC…


	8. The Bed

A/N and now for more dirty bits!

**Chapter 8 – The Bed**

Once Luke was on his feet Lorelai handed him the bundle of mixed clothes so she could adjust her panties. Standing strait again she reached for Luke's free hand, "Come on," she said quietly.

Luke half smiled back, glade they had gotten any tension out of the way but well aware the night was far from over. He looked down at her hand holding his, thinking how much he missed the simple things they never did much of before. Luke was not one for public displays of affection, rarely holding hands in public, something he regretted but this time it would be different he thought. Not that he wanted to make-out in the middle of the street like some love sick teenager but things would change.

At the top of the stairs Luke veered off to the bathroom, "I just…" Luke said wanting to remove the protecting from his now flaccid penis.

Lorelai smiled, "I'll see you in the shower then."

Luke quickly washed up before slipping on his boxers for the short trip to the bedroom. Luke was never comfortable being naked in the house, truth be told he never even liked it in his own apartment. Lorelai on the other hand while not a nudist liked to tease Luke by walking around the house wearing very little, maybe a flannel shirt with no panties, sometimes even taking naked runs to the fridge for whipped cream or a snack to have back in bed with him.

Luke entered the bedroom door and stopped for a moment just inside the threshold. She had kept the bed, their bed, "Lorelai," he called coming to the bathroom.

"Yes Hon," Lorelai replied reaching in to the show, turning on the water.

Luke looked at Lorelai, "You kept the bed?"

"Yes…" she nodded the water now running, "I just couldn't part with it, which is weird considering the amount of 'de-Luking' I did to the house…"

"De-Luking?" he asked amused, "It has a name?"

Lorelai slipped her panties over her hips, "Yeah… sorry," Lorelai replied apologetic as she bent to pick up the material at her feet, "I couldn't work out how to take it apart I tried sleeping on the couch but you know how uncomfortable that thing is," she chuckled walking up to Luke, "I lasted half a night before going back to the bed at two in the morning. Over time it just got easier and I all but forgot it was 'our' bed."

"So he never knew?" Luke said carefully Lorelai touched his arm.

"God no… Not that I had anything to hid. It's just a bed right," she said half hearted, "Or that's what I tried to tell myself, I guess in the end it was just another reason we didn't work out. God I hate that my mother was right!"

Lorelai lent in wrapping her arms around Luke, her head on his shoulder, "I got rid of a lot after the break-up anything that reminded me of you but I just couldn't bare to part with the bed," she rambled, "Even thought I replaced all the sheets, pillows and duvet just knowing where I was sleeping gave me comfort. Even if I didn't have you any more," she said chocking up, a tear in one eye.

"You have me now Lorelai," he said genteelly rubbing his hand over Lorelai's back, "You have me now. But in future can we please not talk about you mother while naked."

Lorelai chuckled, "Agreed… now lets have that shower," she said tugging at his shorts, bulling back on the elastic letting go to snap back against his skin.

"Stop that!" Luke said jumping back too late to stop her.

"Make me," Lorelai teaser back playfully.

Luke dropped the shorts off his hips, "Showers, I remember those," he said dryly.

"You must have been a very dirty boy then," she grinned.

Lorelai tested the water, adjusting it before getting under the stream, Luke quickly joining her.

Luke found her sponge hanging in its usual place applying some of the liquid soap, "Can I ask what did you do with the chuppah?" Luke asked, "I noticed it went missing for a few months," he said, beginning to soap down her back.

Lorelai pulled her hair to the side, bringing to over the front of her shoulder squeezing it out, "I decided to give it to Sookie. Partly because it was making me sad, standing there mocking me as I went to work, then again when I got home. I didn't want my anger to crush it one day with the Jeep. So I had Jackson take it away, it felt right since Sookie and Jackson used it at their wedding," Lorelai explained.

"And they just gave it back?" Luke asked.

"Remember the day we went on that ill-fated shopping trip for a new car?" Lorelai replied.

"How could I forget," he said dryly.

She smiled with a cheeky grin, loving that tone in his voice, "Well I think they felt sorry when Jackson dropped my doll house crushing it. And when I got home it was just there in my yard again, like a sign after the fight we just had."

"So arguing over cars was a sign for you?" Luke asked.

"Of course it was, it was fate," she smiled knowing Luke's thoughts on the subject, "Luke we had been so cautious since the meeting in the maze then the diner visit and Karaoke night mess. Neither one of us wanting to say the wrong thing, it was just a relief to put that all behind us with a good old verbal sparring match," Lorelai said turning to face Luke.

"You do like making me crazy," Luke replied handing Lorelai the sponge.

"Some days it was the only reason to visit the diner, well that and the coffee," she teased.

Lorelai leaned in as Luke belt slightly to share a quick peck on the lips before Luke turned around for Lorelai to do his back, "Still nicely toned I see," she smirked, "Sookie was right, your butt does have a nice shape to it," Luke couldn't help put smile along with Lorelai.

"You never talked about me, us, while we were together did you?" He asked knowing she probably had.

Lorelai gave Luke a hug from behind, "Hey Luke I want another baby," surprising him with the new information.

Luke tried to cover with a joke, "Well I'm no expert but I think at least one of us is facing the wrong way," he said turning around to meet her eyes.

"Luke I'm serious, we need to talk about this," she said stepping back in the small space, "I want us to try and I want to start now. I don't want to pressure you into this since we just got back together and you now have April and might not want…" her words cut off by his grin she could now ignore a moment longer, "What's that look, what are you thinking?"

Luke took a breath t gather his thoughts, "While this is not how I pictured this talk going I would like to try, I just thought we would be married or at least engaged," Luke said with a serious tone.

"I know that's why I didn't want to push you. I've been thinking about this for months. I didn't want it with Chris. I want it with you, it's always been you Luke," Lorelai said almost in a panic.

"Calm down Lorelai,' he said laying one hand on her shoulder, "I would love you to carry my baby… If anything finding April has made me want it even more and if you want to start now, well I'm on board," Luke said rubbing her arm.

"Your onboard?" she smiled with the realization this was going to happen.

"I'm onboard… just one question though," he asked with a smile.

"Parents, Rory, the town?" Lorelai rattled off quickly.

"Yes, yes and none of their business," Luke answered, "What are they going to say if I knock you up without a wedding and horse driven sleigh?" he asked.

"We won't tell them. Luke neither one of us are exactly spring chickens anymore, it might take months for it to happen," Lorelai replied kissing Luke gently.

"Months?" Luke repeated between kisses.

"Lot's of time for practicing," Lorelai grinned she dropping the sponge as Luke deepened the kiss.

She pushed her hips into his growing erection. Luke moving his hand from her side over the curve of her butt and down her thigh as she lifter her leg to wrap it around his.

"Lorelai so we are doing this?" Luke making sure she was ready as he felt his erection close to her opening.

"Dear God yes!" Lorelai replied moving to guide him inside.

"I missing being in you without protection?" Luke said feeling his head touching her folds.

"I like Ernie without a raincoat?" Lorelai replied with a sly grin as his tip parted her opening.

"I told you not to call it that," Luke said with a rumble in his voice he slid inside her warm body.

During their time together they had used various forms of contraception and didn't find it a chore, using it as part of foreplay she would use her mouth to put the condom in place. Luke would help Lorelai with her diaphragm and gels, slipping his fingers deep inside her damp opening. But this time it was different Lorelai had stopped talking the pill around the time Chris left, figuring she would not be with anyone in that capacity for a long time. This time it was closer, more intimate knowing there was nothing but their aging bodies stopping them from waking up tomorrow with a new life created between them.

Sex in shower was a nice fantasy but often not very practical or productive with two grown adults sharing the space normally meant for one, even in the new larger show there was always the chance of slipping over in the heat of the moment. No matter how good Kirks' nonslip pads were.

After a few minutes face to face, both kissing the others chests and taking turns pinning each other to the wall they changed position, Lorelai turning to face the faucet, holding on to the fixtures Luke buried himself deep inside as he held onto her hips, heels would normally be worn when they did this in the bedroom but in the shower Lorelai stood on the tips of her toes giving added stimulus to the experience.

Lorelai bent forward finding a new holding place as Luke cursed her back before she straitened up again, Luke ran his hand down her front to massage Lorelai's mound.

They almost came in unison Luke felling Lorelai's contractions he let go, filling her with his warm seed as Lorelai let out a deep moan, her body shuddering before going limp. Luke held her up as their heart rates returned to normal.

"You know I would have built another chuppah for our weeding," Luke said he turned Lorelai to look at her face.

"I believe you," Lorelai smiled knowing just how much the chuppah meant to both of them.

Luke moved Lorelai's wet hair off her face, "I still remember the trips to the hardware store to make that bed. Stanley gave me a great price on the lumber." He recalled, touching the side of her neck, toying with her damp hair, "You do know that mattress will have to go," Luke seriously replied after a moment.

"Well where will we sleep tonight then?" Lorelai asked batting her eyes.

"Who said we would be sleeping?" Luke returned turning his head to draw Lorelai into a deep kiss.

Lorelai smiled as the kiss ended, "He Luke I have an idea."

"Never comforting words," Luke said dryly.

"Hey stop that mister or there will be no more of this tonight," she smiled.

"What's the idea," Luke asked.

"I want to get my Luke stuff, tonight," she smiled.

"It's late," he reminded her.

"But you're not going to work so does it matter?" Lorelai reasoned like only she could.

Lorelai rinsed herself off before opening the curtain and stepping out to grab her towel, "Here," she said tossing one to Luke now in the door way as he turned the water off.

"I'm not going to be able to stop you, am I?" Luke asked as he dried off his hair.

"Unlikely," Lorelai returned with a sassy tone wrapping the towel around her hair as she left the room.

Luke came to the door, still a little wet he loosely tied the towel around his waist before grabbing a second one off the towel-rack. From the side of the bed he watched Lorelai tossing clothes around as if she was having a mad fit.

"Ah-ha!" she almost shouted holding up a garment bag.

"What now?" Luke asked a little tied from the already long night.

"I found it, the Miss Adelaide costumes," She said giggling with joy as Luke watched, his interest peaked Luke.

"Costume," he repeated slowly finished with drying his hair.

Lorelai dragged out the bag, hanging it on the doorknob before squatting to lower the zipper. Luke didn't know where to look, Lorelai was still naked, the towel over her shoulders having come loose from her hair.

"Awww the dressing gown," she said pulling out the colorful silk item before slipping it on and tossing the damp towel on the bed, "Still fits!"

Luke smiled, Lorelai's dignity somewhat restored as she tied the waist up, leaving a deep neckline well past her breasts, "You look good," he stammered to say still over come with her beauty.

"Thanks, you do know you've already got lucky twice so the sweet talk is not needed," she joked, moving to stand in front of her man.

"I mean it. You are beautiful and I bet you would have made a better Adelaide than Faith Prince… or at least a prettier one," he added before Lorelai lent in for a quick peck on the lips.

"Maybe you'll get lucky again tonight," she said smiling before leaning in for a longer, deeper kiss.

Parting for some much needed oxygen, "Maybe?" Luke questioned with a grin.

TBC…


	9. The Boxes

**Chapter 9 – The Boxes**

"Why didn't you drive?" Lorelai asked finally stepping up to the diner door.

Luke pulled the key from his pocket, "Because your house…"

"Our house," she corrected him.

"Our house," he agreed leaning in for a quick peck on the lips before adding, "Its just half a mile from here so it's a waste of gas to drive unless the weather is bad or you have a load to carry.

"But you do have a load now," Lorelai added.

"I didn't before," Luke replied.

"Hey the gazebo looks nice a deserted," Lorelai joked taking a step away from Luke.

Luke unlocked the door "It would be at this time of night, unless Kirk is sleeping there."

"Kirk, kinky…" she giggled turning back to Luke.

"Aw Geez will you just get in here," he demanded ushering her inside his hand resting in the small of her back as she passed. Luke closed the door behind them, "I told you we'll drive back to the house with your boxes..."

Lorelai made a b-line to the counter, "Coffee!" She said seeing her old friend the coffee maker.

"No, it's too late and you'll be up all night!" he fired back guiding Lorelai to the curtain.

"Maybe I want to be up all night, you should have some too," she said with a devilish grin.

"I don't like it when you drink coffee, why would I want to kiss you right after you down a cup full?" Luke said with the starts of a rant from the end of the counter.

"But we've kissed on dates," Lorelai reminded him.

"Yes but not when the coffee comes, and only after you've had a glass of water at the end of the meal," Luke reminded her.

"How did I forget that?" she said looking for an answer, "Now the jug of water you insisted on ordering every meal makes sense!"

"Well as much as I love you I sure as hell not going to make-out with your mouth tasting like one of my coffee pots!" he stated.

"I don't know what to think of that," Lorelai said confused.

"Come on. Lets get those boxes so we can get back to bed," he said as they started up the stairs.

"We haven't made it to the bed yet," she smiled again with a giggle, "Don't think this whole water conspiracy is over mister," she giggled.

As Luke opened the apartment door Lorelai entered first, "Which closet?" she asked looking around.

Luke lead Lorelai over to the one nearest his bed, "They're in the back," he said opening the door and pushing aside some of clothes on the rack.

Lorelai sat on the edge of the bed watching Luke as he lifted the first box out. An old fruit box with no top he placed it on the bed next to her.

"Wow I thought I'd never see this again," she said picking out the spatula resting on top.

"Was that the one…" he remembered when they used it last.

"You left a red mark on my butt mister, now its time for some payback!" she said playfully waving it in the air pretending to threaten Luke.

"Do it and you don't get the rest of this junk!" Luke said immediately stepping back in the closet to retrieve the next box.

"I'll be good," Lorelai pouted with a quivering lip Luke could not resist.

He pulled out two more boxes, heaver than the first, "What junk did you put in here, rocks?" placing them on the floor with a thud.

"Close, I think they were the weights you left at the house. I had to get Jackson to help move them," Lorelai said looking at some more memories.

"Well that's most of it," Luke said as he pulled out a few larger items. The fishing net is with my other fishing tackle.

"Where are the flannel shirts?" she asked looking through the boxes.

"My Shirts?" he questioned.

"Yes the ones I would wear to bed, unless I was too tired to put it on after sex. Where are they?" she said ripping through the boxes.

"I've been using them," he said, as it was no big deal.

"Using them?" she repeated in dismay.

"It was either that or buy new ones, which would be a waist of money. They are perfectly good work shirts," a nonchalant Luke replied.

"Luke they were not just work shirt. Now where are they," she asked jumping off his bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked in reply following her to the tall dresser.

"I don't believe you did that, did you fell nothing when we broke up. Why didn't you throw them out, burn them or something, heart broken at the loss…" she said pounded on Luke's chest, almost at tears.

"Lorelai I wore them to feel closer to you. I didn't want to wash them so I could still smell you next to me, but in the end I had to when Taylor threatened to call the health inspector," he said reassuring her.

A smile started on her lips, "You were pined for me?"

"I was not pining, remembering is not pining… But you are not that easy to get over," Luke said with sincerity.

Lorelai had a determined look on her face, "I want you to move in with me tonight," she said gathering up the clothes.

"Lorelai put those down," he said placing them back where they had come.

"Great you have your way with me twice and now you don't want me anymore," Lorelai said pretending to pout.

"Lorelai of course I still want you, I just don't want to start moving at midnight, I agreed to getting the boxes and that's all," Luke said resting his hands on her hips.

"I know we are moving fast," Lorelai said wiping her eyes before placing one hand on his arm.

"Lightning speed," Luke chuckled.

"I just don't want to miss another minute with you after wasting the last year with the wrong guy," she looked worried, " I want to live with the man I love."

He tired to sedate her again, "Lorelai we have the rest of our lives together…"

"That's what Chris said," she added.

Luke continued, "We'll start bring my clothes and other things over tomorrow. I'll fill out the change of address card and cancel my cable subscription. Lorelai I told you I want to be with you, that starts now. You're it for me because I don't think I could survive another separation and I never want to go on another bad date again in my life," Luke assured her.

"So you want this just because you can't stand dating?" she said with a half smile.

"You know that's not what I meant," he replied.

Lorelai moved her hand to his neck as she lent in to meet Luke's lips with hers, "I know… just promises me one thing."

"What's that Lorelai?" he asked.

"Keep the cable," she whispered, "Since I will be staying here when you need to do the early deliveries and I need my Jon Stewart."

Luke chuckled with a nod before leaning in, taking a moment his lips hovered in front of hers, almost touching they could feel each others breathing. Closing the gap they eagerly resumed kissing and it didn't take long before Luke began to press Lorelai against the dresser. A moan escaped her lips as the passion deepened, pulling at their cloths again eager to feel the touch of bare skin again. Luke slipping his hands under the Yale sweat top and began removing it.

Tossing her top aside with the under shirt Luke began to kiss her braless breasts again, his lips feeling there way across her chest as they sunk to the floor.

"Bed," Lorelai moaned before they got to their knees.

"Bed," Luke repeated taking a moment to look up to Lorelai looking lips as he picked her up to deposit her on the bed.

Quickly Luke shifted the boxes off the bed as Lorelai watched, kneeling next to her legs Luke removed his shirt in one move, then pulled off his belt, "Pants!" he said tugging at the track pants he glided them off her legs before they ended up on the floor with the rest of the growing pile of clothes.

Luke toed off his dress shoes before removing his pants before kicking them aside as he joined Lorelai on the bed Luke didn't hesitate to resume kissing Lorelai again. Her lips, ear, neck, breasts, any exposed skin was fare game and Lorelai was now in just her panties so he had a lot of choices. Lorelai just laid back enjoying the attention from Luke, attention she had sorely missed for so long.

Meeting her lips again their tongues dueled moans could be heard from both of them as their hands explored each other. It was Lorelai's turn and there was just one thing she wanted to touch as she slipped her hand inside Luke's boxers.

Luke knelt over Lorelai as he helped remove her panties, at the same time Lorelai slipped Luke's shorts off is hips, "Hello Ernie!" she giggled.

Luke groaned as he freed Lorelai of her panties, tossing them aside before looking down at Lorelai stroking him, "Don't do that."

"But you like this, see I have the hard proof in my hand," she giggled.

"No don't call it that," he clarified.

"But you got to name Thelma and Louise," she said looking at her breasts.

"I did not!" Luke snorted, "If I remember right you didn't like my suggestion."

"Luke 'Firm and Perky' is not an appropriate name!" Lorelai replied, her hand still holding Luke tight.

"And how is that any worse than naming it after a beloved Sesame Street character?" Luke said smugly.

"I could call it Mr Snuffleupagus," Lorelai giggled.

"You do and this is over for tonight," Luke threatened.

"Okay I won't," she promised.

Luke lent down laying a soft kiss one breast, "They are still firm…" then kissing the other, "and perky," he smiled.

"Aw the sweet talk," Lorelai said before turning her attention back Luke, "Ernie feels ready," stroking the length.

"Ready to do bad things," he growled back.

Lorelai giggled, "I like it when you do bad things to me."

Luke grinned as he looked into her blue eyes, "Did I tell you how much I missed you and how lonely I was this last year?"

"You'll never be alone again…" she said cut off with another kiss.

"God I hope not," he returned between kisses.

"I don't think I could live without you in my life…" she replied.

"I'd have to move far-far-away…" he replied as the kisses continued.

"I'd follow you…" she returned again taking hold of his hair as Luke sucked on her earlobe and neck.

Lorelai arched her back as Luke moved across her chest again, teasing her nipples one as a time moving further down her naked body. Luke's hands on each hip slowly cupping her butt as he followed her new landing strip and began sucking on her mound. His fingers teased her folds, parting the soft skin her moans grow louder with each moment he spent down there.

They both shifted on to their sides, Lorelai now facing his hard length she fondled his balls before stroking Luke encouraging him to roll over. Before long she was on top of Luke. Tasting Luke again her hands stroked the length as she sucked on his salty head. Pining Luke down they took pleaser in their mutual masturbation.

Luke missed being this close to Lorelai, giving her pleaser while being under her control. As Lorelai sat up he noticed something, a mark on very low on her back, no it was a tattoo, "What's this," Luke said taking a breath.

Lorelai giggled before releasing Luke from her grip, "Well you haven't done this in a while have you," she joked.

"No the tattoo on you back," he clarified, trying to get a better view with the moonlight. Lorelai blush and was speechless for a few seconds, "Lorelai?" he repeated.

"I got it a few months back. Sookie took me out one night. I might have got a little drunk…" she said as they parted a little to look at each other.

"A little drunk." Luke repeated in skeptical.

"Okay I was hammered," she said burring her head in the sheets before looking back up, "At first I regretted having it done but I've grown to accept it. What do you think? Do you like it?"

"I'm just wondering how I missed it earlier tonight," he questioned.

"I guess on the stairs it was too dark and the shower is not much better," she summarized the nights carnal activities, "I've been meaning to talk to you about that by the way."

"Yeah that makes sense… Hey what's it mean?" Luke asked looking at the Chinese symbols.

Lorelai was hesitant for a moment, "Good Luck. Which I needed at the time."

"When was this again?" Luke asked untangling himself from her legs.

"I told you, a couple of months ago," Lorelai sounding more defensive.

"So after he left?" Luke asked pointedly, she hesitated again, "Lorelai?"

"Okay it was more than a few months…" Luke sat up with interest resting on one arm, "It was about two weeks after our break up. Sookie took me out to get my mind off the topic, she can really put the drinks away," she said sitting up to tuck her legs under her butt, "We went to Hartford, four bars in three hours and then someone had the idea of visiting the tattoo place next to the last bar. Long story short Sookie throw up while I was getting mine and backed out, so she never got hers," she said touching Luke's leg.

Luke was surprised and a little shocked, "Lets have another look," he said playfully returning the touch on her leg.

"So you're okay with it?" Lorelai said with a sheepish smile turning her back to him.

"Not much I can do about it, besides I can't lecture you on the dangers of tattoos since I have one as well," he replied.

"Guess not," The tattoo was very low on her back, just under the pantie line of her high-cut briefs. As Luke touched it Lorelai blushed turning to look down at him, "Did it hurt?"

"Just for a few days, week tops. I didn't dare wear anything to revealing all summer," Lorelai giggled as Luke continued to rub her skin.

"You know it doesn't say 'Good Luck'," he informed her.

"Yes it does," she said again going on the defense.

Luke looked at her and shook his head, "No."

Lorelai knew the game was up, "How do you know?"

"Lane taught me a few things," he said.

"Lane is Korean not Chinese," she reminded him.

"Yes but she studied Chinese and other Asian languages in college before she left," he said, "and this is a name, my name to be precise."

"Okay maybe, I was drunk, maybe I got 'luck' and 'Luke' mixed up when I pointed it out in the book," she said a little embarrassed.

Luke moved a little closer to Lorelai, as she lent in for a kiss placing his hand around her waist, Lorelai giggled into Luke's mouth, "Your tickling!"

"Sorry," Luke apologized as Lorelai got into a more comfortable position.

As the kiss deepened she pushed him back on to the bed their feet on the pillows, straddling Luke it wasn't long before Lorelai had him inside her again.

Pushing down harder with every stroke she felt them racing towards another climax, "Faster… Deeper!" she screamed sitting up on top of Luke she rode him hard.

"Oh God… Lorelai!" he replied feeling Lorelai tighten around him.

Luke bucked his hips up, his climax started but Luke kept going with a few more deep strokes before he felt Lorelai collapsed on him, their chests coming together once again as her orgasm subsided.

They lay there in silences before Lorelai whispered against Luke's damp skin, "God I missed you."

"Ditto…" he replied, panting in her ear brushing some stray hairs aside.

A few minutes later Luke attempted to move still trapped under Lorelai, "You're not going anywhere," refusing to let him leave.

"I just need to take care of some 'business'," he said not wanting to leave the bed.

Lorelai finally gave kissing Luke squarely on the lips before sitting up and dismounting, "I'm getting some water, want some?" she asked stepping off the bed.

"What happened with the coffee?" Luke asked at the bathroom door.

"I'd much rather make-out with you tonight, coffee can wait till morning, " She smiled going to the kitchen.

Luke turned with a grin closing the door to do his business. A few moments later he joined Lorelai back at the bed.

"I see you found the flannel," Luke said slipping back into bed, now wearing some boxer shorts.

"Makes the package complete," Lorelai said as they shared quick kiss settling against the pillows and headboard, Lorelai under Luke's arm.

"I like the new package," he grinned.

"I never told Chris the truth, not that he spend much time down there," she said stopping when she saw Luke's face, "What is it?"

"Lorelai do you have to keep bringing his name up? I know you were with him and I know it didn't work out but I don't need to keep hearing about it… alright," Luke said as he looked at Lorelai.

"Deal," she said kissing Luke again, "Now lets get some sleep."

Taking a drink of water they both put their glasses down on their respective bedside tables before settling down under the sheets. Lorelai resting under Luke's arm once again, as she snuggled beside him, holding him tight.

"Thanks for keeping my Luke-stuff," she said kissing Luke on the chest.

"Someone had to," he said humbly with a grin on his face.

TBC

A/N one more chapter to go…


	10. The Next Morning

A/N - I'm sorry this one took so long, I'm moving house after 10 years so very busy but found some time to finish this one, which has been bugging me for a few weeks.

**Chapter 10 – The Next Morning**

"Luke I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you," she pleaded out of guilt trying to defuse the situation, which seemed to come out of nowhere.

Luke couldn't look at Lorelai, choosing to stair at his breakfast, "It still hurt Lorelai, and nothing can take away the fact it happened."

"I know it won't, I'll probably regret that it happened for the rest of my life… What can I do to make things better or at least take your mind off it?" she attempted to flirt her way out of the fight.

"Just answer one question," he said still upset.

"I don't know how pens work," she joked.

"Why couldn't you give me more time? I waited years for you, then I waited months after YOU proposed so you could work things out with Rory," Luke stated, "I just needed the same courtesy, to work out things with April and her mother."

"I told you I messes up that night with Chris," Lorelai said, tears welling in her eyes.

"36 hours Lorelai, I saw you just 36 hours later. I would have come sooner but Kirk had parked a car in my diner so I was a little busy but I guess you found a way to fill your time," he spat back.

Lorelai was lost for words for a moment, "That's not fare, it was one time and not that good. Typical Chris less than two minutes and he rolls off to his side of the bed, leaving me cold and empty…"

"Doesn't mater how long it still happened, I recall it a similar story about Rory's creation. I assume you were covered?" he asked, as the fight saw no sighs of ending.

"Yes he was, besides I was still on the pill," Lorelai fired back.

"Well that makes all the difference," Luke said dryly.

"I don't have to take this, you didn't tell me about April for months!" she shot back in anger.

"I'm sorry I did that I know I stuffed up. First Rory came back then you planned the whole wedding in one day. I didn't want to break your happy mood after months without Rory," Luke defended him self.

"Luke I could have helped, I did help with the letter for the judge," Lorelai reminded him.

"And I'll be forever grateful you did that," Luke replied, "But that doesn't make up for Chris."

"I know it doesn't and again I'm sorry that happened," she said almost crying.

"You keep saying that but then you didn't talk to me for months after the break up and the next thing I know you're married," Luke returned.

"And that would be mistake number two," she said.

"It was like the knife being twisted once again," Luke returned.

"Luke I came back. I made the first move and I kissed you," Lorelai replied.

"And I did nothing, I busted a gut putting the party together," Luke said.

"I opened up singing that song to you, in front of the whole town," Lorelai returned trying to one up Luke.

"I think I should go," Luke added standing from the table.

"Luke don't, I'm sorry, we can work this out…" she started to say.

"I don't know if I can go through this again, it hurts too much. Last night was a mistake, " Luke said, putting his wallet in his back pocket and placing the blue cap on his head.

"Luke stop," she said but without another word he opened the back door and exited her house, the bright morning light shining in her eyes from the open door.

The annoying light shone on her face as she realized it was all a bad dream. The harsh morning sun bringing Lorelai back to reality as she realized the other side of the bed was empty again. Reaching out her hand continued to scan the sheets blindly search for Luke, but finding nothing. 'Great I'll be the crazy cat lady without any cats, time to get a bath rode and some new D cell batteries,' she thought.

Feeling a wave of depression Lorelai buried her face in the sheets, a mess of brunette curls covering the sheets and hiding her face from the reality of the morning light, 'Had it all been a dream?' she wondered, the last 36 hours? The wonderful reconnection, his sweet kisses still imprinted on her lips like their first time outside the Inn so many moons ago. And the mind-blowing sex, oh God how she missed Luke filling her with his manhood, she blushed at the mere thought of ridding him again even though her legs would be ached all day. But all-of-that aside the best part of the night was the talking. They talked for hours, like how she had wanted to talk to Luke for so long. 'That was some intense dream?' she thought again pouting in silence.

Lorelai was about to give up and put the hallucination down to the left over pizza she probably had before bed when her nose picked up a faint sent, it was one Mr. Luke Danes, his unmistakable musk left on the sheets. Either the dream had been very intense or… she opened her eyes. Brushing hair out of her away as she looked around. The sheets were a dark orange and brown mix, plaid design. She was not in her own bed. Lorelai looked around some more, the TV Luke had bought her was in it's place at the end of the bed, she sat up and looked over to the kitchen when she saw him. Luke was standing over the stove, spatula in had, her spatula.

"It wasn't a dream," she whispered softly to herself.

_(Now we go back about 20 minutes, for Luke's point of view)_

Luke watched as Lorelai slept, she rested on his chest not unlike their first night together. The pillows pilled around her naked body, the sheets barely covering her back and legs, but Luke wouldn't have it any other way. He had learnt to keep one pillow aside, under the bed, which he was now using as he rested against the headboard.

Luke liked watching Lorelai while she slept. He was often awake well before her and had to fight to think of a good reason to leave their bed. Luke brushed the dark locks from her face she moved, slowly letting out a soft moan and mumbling to her self, but not waking up. Luke smiled when he saw the tiny bit of drool coming from the corner of her mouth leaving a damp patch on the pillow she hugged tight.

Luke continued to smile as he used a trick he had learnt from a TV show to free him self as she also used him as a pillow, he needed to take care of business in the bathroom. Using his last pillow Luke rolled Lorelai onto her side of the bed then back down to her previous position as he quietly vacating the bed.

Luke bent over to kiss Lorelai in the top of her head before recovering his track pants from the floor, which Lorelai had liberated from him during the night before making his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him to limit the noise.

A few minutes later after a quick wash Luke was ready to make breakfast. First step was going down to the diner storeroom for supplies, the usual breakfast meats, eggs, pancake mix and a few other essential items plus a new bag off coffee, a must now Lorelai was back in his life.

Once back in his kitchen Luke pulled out the coffee maker he had stored in the back of the cupboard for the last year. Minutes later the coffee was brewing and would be ready for when Lorelai woke.

Next Luke started on the pumpkin pancakes, he still had some left over homemade cinnamon butter from April's last visit then started on the bacon, eggs in a second frying pan.

Setting up the table with three different syrups, whipped cream and extra toppings for Lorelai's stack of pancakes. Luke spent a few moments making him self a bowl of high fiber cereal with a side of fruit with a glass juice.

Luke quickly went back to the frying pan and a grin came across his face as he heard Lorelai waking up, "Morning," he replied without turning his head, "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby," she replied sitting on her side of the bed.

"You cried all night and needed feeding every two hours?" Luke replied in his usual deadpan tone.

"At least you didn't have to change me," she joked, "Plus I only went to the fridge once and the only crying were cries of pleasure, by my count that was three times last night."

"Four times," he added.

"Four?" she questioned.

"Around 1:00 am someone took off my shorts with their teeth, sorry but I'm just not that flexible," he said turning to look over at the blushing Lorelai.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she protested with a guilty smile, "So breakfast in bed?" she added with hope to change the subject as she made herself more comfortable.

"No way, I've seen the way you eat," he cracked back.

"Very romantic," she said dryly, stretching her legs out over the edge of the bed before lower her feet to the floor.

"I don't want ants in my bed," Luke said flipping pancakes on to a plate.

"Take me now sailor," Lorelai replied as she stretch.

Luke looked over distracted as the flannel shirt rose to barely cover her front, as she stretched. Shaking his head Luke went back to flipping the last of the pancakes.

Knowing she had Luke under her control, she bent over for Luke's pleasure to step into her panties and slid them up her legs before making her way to the table.

"I've made all your favorites, eggs, bacon, pancakes with a few blintzes thrown in to confuse you," Luke said placing the pancakes on the table.

Lorelai picked up a small piece of bacon to eat, "Looks great."

"Coffee will be ready in a minute," he added.

"You kept the coffee maker?" she noticed with delight, clapping.

"Well we can't have you running down stairs dress like that again can we, Kirk almost had a heart attack last time," he said turning to Lorelai now standing by him, watching the coffee maker.

"Always thinking of others, I knew there was a reason I loved you," Lorelai said as they shared a quick morning kiss.

"They're burning," Luke said without taking his eyes of Lorelai's.

"We can't have that."

Luke smiled as his focused turned back to the frying pan, "Here we go," he said turning the gas off and handing Lorelai the plate.

There was silent's for a few moments, exchanging smiles as they started eating.

"So I heard you mumble before I got up, bad dream?" Luke asked.

Lorelai was relieved Luke still knew her so well, "Yes… we were fighting and you walked out."

"You know I won't do that to you right?" Luke replied.

Lorelai nodded, "I know, it just seemed so real."

"Dreams often do."

"I guess so," Lorelai replied returning to her meal.

"Was that all?" he asked, not talking his eyes of her.

"Why?" Lorelai asked innocently.

"Lorelai I can see you want to say something else, did I forget some obscure artery clogging breakfast meat?" he added.

"No it's not that… The breakfast is great, even if you forgot the Canadian bacon. It's just..." Lorelai hesitated.

"No!" Luke said in shock.

Lorelai was confused, "No what?"

"You don't want to go down to the diner?" Luke questioned shaking his head.

"Oh no it's not that, this is perfect and I meant it I want you all to myself today," Lorelai reminded Luke.

Luke breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm just taking it all in…" She said.

"Dirty," Luke replied with a grin, gaining a giggle from Lorelai as she looked down to her plate.

"Wow 36 hours," she said out of the blue.

"What?" Luke questioned her.

"It was just 36 hours ago that we kisses again for the first time, 7:35, " she added looking at the clock on the wall.

"A lot can happen in 36 hours, good and bad," Luke said remembering.

Lorelai nodded in agreement, "So tell me what you're feeling."

"Feeling?" Luke questioned.

"Yes you agreed to be more open so we need to tell each other how we feel, good and bad," she reminded him.

Luke pondered for a few moments, "How I feel…" he said slowly.

"Hon it's okay to be nervous, I am. I'm scared, I keep asking myself. _'What if this doesn't workout?' 'What if I screw up again?' 'How would I survive without you in my life?' _But I also know deep down that it will work out and no matter what I would go on." She said honestly.

Luke paused for a moment, "Lorelai I'm all those things, I want this to work and I'd do my best to make it work. What ever it takes." he replied reaching for her hand.

"What ever it takes," she repeated in agreement, "Okay start now, I know you're hiding something," Lorelai said squeezing him hand.

"I'm not hiding anything," Luke replied pulling his hand back.

"You are and I know what it is, great 36 hours and the lies start," she relied.

"Lorelai…" he said trying to stop Lorelai.

"It's the coffee," she announced, "Luke how long have you known me and you thought I would not taste de-café difference?" getting to her feet she started to look for the real coffee.

"I did it for your own good, no kid of mine is going to be hooked on caffeine before it is born!" he protested.

"It didn't harm Rory," she defended herself, "besides I'm not pregnant yet."

"Is Rory your best argument? She drinks almost as much as you, more sometime when she was studying for a test…" Luke replied distracted as Lorelai searched the high cupboards.

Her panties exposed Luke could also see the tattoo on her lower back. Unable to control his hand Luke touched her bare skin.

"Luke!" Lorelai jumped turning in surprise.

Tugging at the loose flannel Luke pulled Lorelai towards him self, "I just want another look, I can't believe you did this."

"Your not the only one, Rory was obsessed with it for a week. And FYI don't say anything to my parents," she added.

"Your parents?"

"Yes next Friday at dinner, if you want to come, no pressure," Lorelai said turning to look at Luke.

"I'll go," he said as she sat in his lap, "This is better."

"Coffee…" Lorelai said cut off with a kiss.

"You don't need coffee," he said capturing her lips again.

Lorelai relaxed into the kiss, opening her mouth up as their tongues dueled, their hands roamed again craving the welcomed attention they missed for so long. Luke's hand slipped up under her shirt finding the part between her legs already moist.

"Oh god!" Lorelai moaned feeling Luke push one finger inside.

"See if you had been drinking the other coffee then there would be no kissing right now," he explained with barely any space between their lips as he stroked her folds.

"If I could have this every morning it might be enough for me to give up the coffee," she joked.

"A little less of the coffee and I'll see what I can do about that," he promised.

Lorelai shifted on his lap, "Table…" she mumbled wanting more than his fingers inside her.

"Table?" Luke asked.

"Bull Durham," Lorelai simply said.

Luke helped life Lorelai on to the table as they stood. Pulling his finger out from it's warm home. As Lorelai began to lie down Luke attempted to rescue some of the plates, placing them on the near by counter.

"How spontaneous," she said dryly.

"Can't waste good food," Luke replied getting back into position between her legs.

Luke took hold of Lorelai's waist turning his head as he bent down to meet her lips with his.

As they laid down Lorelai pushed the open milk bottle aside, "Don't spill the …" but it was too late as its contents began cascading out of the plastic bottle and off the edge of the table, pooling on the kitchen floor.

"I'll get that later," Lorelai said lifting her butt as Luke removed her panties.

"Later is good," he replied pushing down his track pants and boxers.

Luke settled between her legs, his tip resting on her mound as he pushed aside the flannel Lorelai had started to unbutton. Looking down at her exposed breasts Luke took a few deep breaths, "You're perfect," he said as he ran his fingers from her belly up to the valley between her breasts.

He ran the tips of his fingers over her perfectly formed breast still amazed how she looked _'40 is the new 20' _he thought as he bent to kiss each nipple in turn before laying kisses on all the freckles he could find.

He toyed her nipples with his thumb as he started to kiss Lorelai on the lips again, "Now Luke… I needs you inside me… now!" she pleaded reaching to make the connection.

Finding him hard and ready Lorelai stroked her fingers over his length and used her thumb to tease his head, she closed her eyes and arched her back as she felt his length go deep inside touching all the right places, she moaned.

"Better?" he asked with a grin.

"Almost," Lorelai said to Luke's surprise as she pulling at his old t-shirt. She was a little frustrated he was still wearing too many clothes, a moment later the t-shirt was tossed to the floor, "Much better now," she added with a smile.

Luke moved slowly at first, as they kissed and cursed each other. Lorelai using her legs to pull Luke in deeper with each stroke.

"You like this?" Luke asked.

"It was then I found out Luke was gay," she giggled.

"Not that, I mean doing things from movies, sex things?" he clarified, looking into her eyes.

"Sure, I like role playing. Don't you?" Lorelai replied at the unusually chatty Luke.

"I don't need to role play to be with you," Luke said bending to nibble Lorelai on her left ear.

"So no more Desperate Housewife and the hunky plumber," Lorelai questioned.

"I didn't say I didn't like it. Finding you locked out of the house with just a towel sounds like fun," he replied.

Lorelai smiled as she looked up at Luke, "I'll make a list for future reference."

"I can't wait to read it," he whispered into her ear before standing and taking hold of her legs.

"About time," she joked with a smirk.

Luke lifted Lorelai's legs to his chest, caressing them down to her hips as he began moving faster. Driving deeper with each stroke Lorelai arched her back and knocking the milk to the floor as she reached to take hold of the table's edge.

"Oh God…" she cried out, "Luke, oh God fuck me harder," Lorelai panted as she felt her orgasm coming.

They locked eyes, Luke feeling Lorelai tighten around his cock he knew he could not hold on much longer wanting, needing to release inside her. As their climaxes came just seconds apart Luke stayed inside her, not wanting to break their union he breathed heavily as he stroked her legs again before reaching for her hand.

"That was…" he started to say.

"… I know," Lorelai said finishing his thought.

"I like this role playing," he grinned their fingers interlaced.

"I'll get onto that list later today. I'll probably be too tired to do much else," she said kissing his hand.

Luke released her legs, bending down to meet Lorelai's lips they shared a kiss, sweet and tender, not rushed.

"I better clean this mess up," Luke said looking around the kitchen.

"Maybe next time a shower scene might be best, maybe The English Patient?" she suggested.

"I don't have a bath here," Luke reminded Lorelai.

"We'll just have to do that one at the house then," Lorelai said giving him one more kiss on the lips.

Luke nodded, "Just make sure we don't slip and fall," he added as he stood up, helping Lorelai to sit.

"We made a mess," Lorelai said looking at the milk soaked flannel as she took it off.

"Listen, you go take a shower and I'll clean this up," he said with a peck on the lips.

Lorelai nodded in agreement, "Don't take too long," she said grinning as she ran her hand across his chest.

"I'll be right behind you," Luke said watching Lorelai put a little jaunt into her walk as she rounded the bed as he started cleaning up.

Just a few minutes later Luke entered the bathroom, Lorelai had rinsed the flannel and it was hanging on the shower curtain rail.

"About time, I was about to start without you," Lorelai joked knowing it was dirty.

Luke pulled back the curtain, "So is this just a generic shower scene from any number of movies?"

"No I thought we could be just us right now… I missed us," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So are we going to get anything constructive done today?" Luke asked.

"I think we are doing plenty right now Hon."

Luke held Lorelai's waist as water cascaded over them, they made-out for a few moments, tongues dueling as usual.

"At least we didn't have to wait 40 years for this," Lorelai said as they parted for air.

"40 years?" Luke questioned.

"Just something Katie Couric said once," Lorelai informed Luke as she lent in once more.

FIN

AN – So that is it, I always find it hand to come up with an ending but I think this one is okay, let me know what you think.


End file.
